Saitama is Evil!
by brockarot
Summary: For now, this will be a One Punch Man x One Piece crossover, but may expand into different worlds like I plan to do with multiple of my other stories. Summary; Saitama is a street rat that lives near a marine HQ. Since he was causing trouble, the cops called in the marines and they captured him and sent him to Impel Down for many thefts. Read to find out the rest of the story!
1. Rip Life

**So. The basic rundown of this story is, Saitama is Evil. Simple as that. He trains to become the ultimate monster and evil lord instead of a hero. Well, it's obvious that he took over the world. Now he rules over it, but there's one problem. He's bored. This is all about his adventures as he gets in-bored in other dimensions and multiverses.**

 **Saitama will get even more powerful, even though he doesn't want to. He will get more powerful every minute just for being him. So get ready for an ultimate, amazing, awesomely powerful Saitama.**

 **Saitama WILL HAVE HAIR AND THAT'S FINAL. NO QUESTIONS ASKED. I might turn Genos evil to be his evil disciple, probably not, Genos will probably be killed off in the first or second chapter.**

 **Also there's the evil empire. All evil lord's have one, and Saitama is no exception. It will be a huge empire, mwahahahaha. Also he will be a pirate in the One Piece world, woo-hoo to that.**

 **Now, onto the Proluge!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A child runs out of the grocery store, a chicken stuffed under his left arm and a loaf of bread under his right arm. He runs straight down the road, ignoring the distinct call of, "Thief!" from the probably pissed off shop owner.

The child veers off into an alleyway. The alleyway has many shards of broken glass in it. The kid peers into one of the pieces of glass, seeing his own reflection. Light black hair, regular black eyes. A little baby fat left on him as he was definitely not even 10 years old yet. But he looks older from the sharp, predatory look in his eyes. The only thing not average about this boy is his body build, which is showing muscles at such a young age, and his height, which appeared to be just below 5 feet.

The boy pushes himself into the alleyway wall, ignoring the dank, dirty smell that he'd come to get used to. The pack of 'wolves' that had been chasing him hadn't seen him jump in and had continued running straight.

The kid stayed in the alleyway for a while until he was sure that the shop owner and the crowd was gone. Sighing, he crept through the streets in the shadows to his home.

Home.

Where was home to him? No where really. Wherever he could find a place decent enough to sleep in was home, such as those wonderfully comfy things called cardboard boxes. He had seen a dog sleeping in one day and had given it a try himself. They were so comfortable. As soon as he makes it back to his bow (On top of a trash heap) he gets a bunch of paper scraps from all around him and a few rocks. Seconds later, a small fire is blooming right outside the box.

After getting the warm fire going for himself, he cooks the ham, and then scarfs it down in milliseconds. He would have taken his after meal nap right then and there, if a bright flash of blue light that he had never seen before hadn't suddenly appeared in front of him. The flash of blue light eventually dimmed down to show something. A blue box, with lettering on it.

 **Welcome to the game!**

 **Would you like a tutorial?**

 **Y/N**

The boy rubber his eyes and then stared at the screen. Then he rubber his eyes and stares at the screen again. Then he did it again. And again. And again until his eyes felt sore from being rubbed so much.

When he finally had come to terms, only one incoherent word came out of his mouth. "Wha?"

Deciding that he was hallucinating, the boy goes into the cardboard box and blatantly ignores the floating blue screen. He drifts off to sleep slowly, ignoring the blue box completely.

-Morning Next Day-

In the morning, the boy woke up to find the box still there. He, instead of panicking, just sighed this time as he mulled over the options that he could pick.

'Well. If I pick no it'll probably just bother me for a while. If I pick yes, though, I have no idea what might happen.' He stares at the screen intently, before his hands finally falls down on to the **Yes** button.

As soon as his finger makes contact, the whole blue screen shatters and a new one take it's place.

 **Welcome to the tutorial of the game!**

 **In the tutorial, anything failed may be redone, and still it is possible to gain from it. Remember this as we start. To start of, mentally command your status page to open by thinking, 'stats.'**

The boy follows the directions on the screen and is surprised when the stats screen actually opens.

 **Name; Saitama (No Last Name)**

 **LVL; 4 (0/50)**

 **Age;** **6**

 **Title; Little Thief**

 **HP; 40 (0.4/Minute)**

 **MP; 90 (9/Minute)**

 **Stat Points; 40**

 **STR; 5**

 **VIT; 4**

 **AGIL; 4 (1)= 5**

 **INT; 6**

 **WIS; 4**

 **LUK; 5 (-2)= 3**

 **Titles; Titles are things that are equip able. Certain titles can only be used in battle, but most titles can be used outside of battle, too. Titles are earned through quests or tasks or beating monsters.**

 **Hit Points; How Much damage you can take until you die. Every 10 HP, HP Regeneration increases by 0.1%.**

 **Mana Pool; Depending on how large this is, you can use more magic. For every 10 points in MP, Mana Regeneration increases by 1%.**

 **Stat Points; The points that go in your stats. Are very important for becoming stronger physically and mentally. User get's 10 skill points every Level.**

 **Strength; The damage in which is done during a melee attack-Can be added onto weapon damage. The higher strength you have the harder you hit. 5 STR = 1 AGIL.**

 **Vitality; How long you can last-What your stamina, or endurance is. Naturally, the higher this is the longer you can do physical activities such as running or jumping. 5 VIT = 1 STR.**

 **AGIL; How fast you move. Upgrade this and not only will you be able to run faster, but dodge an enemy's attack. Make sure you don't neglect this!**

 **Intelligence; How smart you are. Book smarts, school smarts, any knowledge that you have in your current arsenal is know as intelligence. Use intelligence to learn new things faster! 1 INT = 15 MP. (Base MP is 20)**

 **Wisdom; Everyone knows the phrase, without common sense you will die. Well, that's what this is based off of. Wisdom is common sense. If you have common sense then you know that you need common sense and not just book smarts to have a successful life. 1 WIS = 10 HP (Base HP is 1)**

 **Luck; How lucky are you? It could be the worst day ever every day if you have uber low luck, but you could be a billionaire that constantly gets cash if your luck is high. You never know with Luck.**

The boy stares at the screen and once again waves it away. Through this action the screen vanishes. He sighs then cuddles up in his box and passes out in exhaustion from everyday strain.

-Next Day, Morning-

The boy crawls out of the box and stares much like he'd been doing a lot recently at seemingly the thin air in front of him.

In reality, he is staring at a blue box.

 **Your HP and MP have been fully restored through the act of sleeping.**

Ignoring the blue box like he'd been doing a lot in the past few days, he gets up to do his daily deeds. But this time, decides to go a little further down the road to get his meal.

The boy travels in the shadows, making sure to stay out of most people's sight.

 **A skill has been created through a special act! The skill, Sneak!**

 **Sneak (active) 5 MP per minute, LVL 1 (0%)**

 **Darky Darky, winny winny. Stabbing people in the back from the shadows is a VERY useful ability. Use it wisely. (If you have any WIS, that is)**

The boy grumbles to himself as another window come up as soon as the previous one fades.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **-Steal a wealthy lady's purse.**

 **Rewards-**

 **-100 Rep with Wealthy Ladies**

 **-100 Rep with other Street Rat Kids**

 **-2000 Rep with Police**

 **-2000 Yen**

 **-50xp**

 **Failure**

 **-50 Rep with Wealthy Ladies**

 **-150 Rep with other Street Rat Kids**

 **-1000 Rep with Police**

 **-Arrested Status**

 **-25xp**

Just like the previous day, the boy spots a fairly wealthy looking female and then snatches her purse. The female, of course, screams out when he's about a block away after getting through shock.

Except, this time, there was one thing different.

 **Initiating run from cops.**

 **-Run from the cops, or else you will get arrested and sent to Impel Down!**

 **Reward- 100xp**

 **Failure- 50xp**

The boy doesn't have enough time to get a good look at the screen as he runs faster when he hears a policeman shooting at him while yelling at him to stop or else. The kid doesn't dare stop and turns right into an alleyway.

Running into the alleyway, the boy crashes into the wall, and stares in horror at the fact he'd made a wrong turn. The police walk into the alleyway slowly, a triumphant grin on all of their faces.

"We finally got you, brat."

Everything goes dark for the young male and for a few seconds the boy thinks he is dead. But. it is obvious that he's not dead, if only to him, and if only because of the message in front of him by the blue box.

 **Quest- Steal a wealthy lady's purse-Failed**

 **Task- Run from cops- Failed**

 **Received**

 **-75xp-** **50 Rep with Wealthy Ladies**

 **-150 Rep with other Street Rat Kids**

 **-1000 Rep with Police**

 **-Arrested Status**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **Current title has changed to Prisoner of Impel Down thanks to your predicament.**

The darkness around him slowly fades away, and the boy comes back to reality very slowly. He drowsily opens his eyes, peeking in every direction before assuring himself he was safe.

He sat up in his bed, intent on leaving as soon as possible. But then. by total bad luck, a marine walked in right at that time. The marine nurse screamed and then ran off to tell presumably her boss that he'd woken up.

The boy doesn't even have enough time to leave as the nurse quickly comes back with the presumed leader.

The leader was, to say, an oaf of a man. He was huge. towering over the nurse, and wore a dark black business suit. He has purple rings under his eyes and a lazy gaze that sweeps over everything. The oddest thing about him, though, are his two goat-like horns on the top of his head. They make him look somewhat more like a monster than a man, actually.

"Hey, criminal. The name is Sutu." The mountain-man asks the now known Sutu, who nervously chuckles and explains the situation to the man. The man nods and shifts his attention to the now awake boy. "What is your name, boy?"

The words he said were not to be interpreted as a question- More like an indirect command.

The boy stutters a lot of incoherent words in pure fear of the man before him before he is able to say his name without stuttering. "Saitama. No last name." The prison warden nods.

"Show me his charges." The assistant puts a file into his hand, which he quickly skims through. He raises an eyebrow at the heavy cases of repeated theft, and resisting the police. He strokes his beard, humming in thought. "Ah, I know! Put him in Wild Beast Underworld."

The woman stutters. "B-but he's just a child! And the charges aren't THAT high, right Mr. Warden!" The warden glares at the woman and she shrinks back in fear as a response.

Soon, the kid now known as Saitama is placed in Impel Down's Second Level.

 **You have been placed in Wild Beast Underworld!**

 **Every day you are in this place, the Trial escape the raging beast is activated!**

 **Success-**

 **-150xp**

 **-50 Rep with Wild Beast Underworld Inmates**

 **Failure-**

 **-Possible death**

 **-50xp**

 **-10 Rep with Wild Beast Underworld Inmates**

Yeah...This was going to be a long life in prison.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Alright did you like it? I kind of purposely made it a bit short- Don't want to pack too much info into one chapter.**

 **Also, I've decided that I will post all of Saitama's stats and abilities at the end of every chapter. Unlike some people who write gamer fic, I understand how frustrating it is as a viewer to now know the gamer's status at all times.**

 **Thus, here are the stats. They're pretty much the same as the ones in the chapter, except a few changed a bit and then there's sneak.**

 **Name; Saitama (No Last Name)**

 **LVL; 5 (25/55)**

 **Age;** **6**

 **Title; Prison of Impel down (-1 to VIT, -1 to AGIL, -2 to STR, -2 to LUK)**

 **HP; 40 (0.4/Minute)**

 **MP; 90 (9/Minute)**

 **Stat Points; 50**

 **STR; 5 (-2)=3**

 **VIT; 4 (-1) = 3**

 **AGIL; 4 (-1)= 3**

 **INT; 6**

 **WIS; 4**

 **LUK; 5 (-2)= 3**

 **Sneak (active) 5 MP per minute, LVL 0 (0%)**

 **Darky Darky, winny winny. Stabbing people in the back from the shadows is a VERY useful ability. Use it wisely. (If you have any WIS, that is)**

 **That's it for that!**

 **So yeah, vote in my pole for my other story, and that's pretty much all I have to say for now, other than REVIEW because reviews help an author a lot, even flames. Flames will be taken into account and not just trashed.**

 **OOOOooooookie then, BROCK THE AWESOME DUDE, OUT! (Man what a lame catch phrase)**


	2. Rip Prison

**Alright here I am again! And I just have one thing to say. And that thing is WOW.**

 **I'm amazed guys! On the first night this had 30 views! On the first night, for just the first chapter, which is better than I've ever done before! So thanks for reading.**

 **I have decided, by the way, that Saitama will get a devil fruit. And he will not be weak to water. 'Cause that would make him less godlike. Godlike people don't have any weaknesses, which I'm planning for him.**

 **A young god, he will be. But first I'm going to make him evil and toughen him up by throwing him in Wild Beast Underworld of Impel Down.**

 **Anyway, beside my ramblings, this chapter will be ALL about Saitama training his gamer powers in Impel Down. I don't know how long I'm going to keep him in their, it might range from 1 chapter to 3 chapters. You never know. But believe me, when he gets out he will be able to take down the warden with ease.**

 **Also, I messed up with yet another thing in stats, and that is the xp boost in INT. It's such a complicated formula that I'm using that I'm not gonna bother to post it. Don't get mad at me, please!**

 **Okie, on with the story! (Curse my rambling!)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Saitama stared below him. He was currently getting the treatment that all new prisoners get- A dunk into hot hot water for 5 minutes. Currently tied up, he squealed in fright when the mechanism began to lower.

The person who was lowering him seemed to look at him with some pity, before steeling his nerves and reminding himself that Saitama is a criminal. And he deserves this. The person then continues lowering him at an even faster pace, until his body is completely submerged.

 **Through a special act, the skill Physical Endurance has been created!**

 **Physical Resistance (Passive) LVL 1 (0%)**

 **You are pretty tough, and can take a lot of hits. Basically, you're a big, live punching bag. Have fun with that!**

After 1 minute passes, Physical Endurance Levels up. After 2 more minutes pass, it levels up again. Finally, when the five minutes are finished and they unsubmerged the gasping child, it had Leveled up one more time.

 **Physical Endurance (Passive) LVL 4 (25%)**

 **You are pretty tough, and can take a lot of hits. Basically, you're a big, live punching bag. Have fun with that!**

With all of his might, Saitama glares at the screen. He ignores the aching in his body and gets up off of the ground. The moment he gets up the prison guards rush him into the elevator. They go down a few floors and then drop him inside. They leave just as quickly as they had come.

Saitama scratches his head in confusion as to why they were not handcuffing him before he hears a loud, deafening screech coming from further down the jail cells. He pauses.

Following the shriek, comes a scream of agony. Then, a crunch, and then, absolute silence.

Except for the blue box that is SOOOOO helpful. (Sarcastic voice)

 **You have entered- Wild Beast Underworld-.**

 **Debuffs**

 **-50%xp gain, -50% Rep gain.**

 **Subtitle, Beast Food Equipped.**

 **Beast Food- Your currently in Wild Beast Underworld, and as you can guess there are a lot of wild beasts. Try not to get eaten.**

 **-50% AGIL**

 **-50% STR**

Just then, the boss monster decides to appear in front of Saitama. Saitama instantly takes a step back in fear from seeing the looming beast.

The beast, Half as tall as the level floor, and as wide as a wall in the corridor to the other wall in the corridor. It stood in a kind of hunch-backed kind of way, and glared at Saitama with curious red eyes. It looked like a mutated chicken, all in all.

Saitama screamed at the top of his lungs and then started running like crazy in the direction opposite to the Bird.

 **Through a special act, the skill Running has been created.**

 **Running (Active) LVL 1 (0%)**

 **You can run fast! You can run far! But remember, your NOT the flash. Still, you can take off just like he does in a fascinating sprint. Er, run. (Idk)**

 **Running has increased by one Level!**

 **Running has increased by one Level!**

"NOT HELPFUL!" Saitama screams, vowing to find and kill whoever was pulling this obvious prank on him. Being a real life gamer? Pssssh, hah. 'Maybe in my dreams.' He thinks but then snaps back to running.

 **Running has increased by one Level!**

"Gah!"

-Next Day-

Saitama ended up spending almost all of the rest of the previous day running from the bird. 'A few close calls, though. Too close.' He thinks. Right now he is in a cell, staring at the cold, hard wall in thought.

"Well, since I can't get out of here, why don't I amuse the person pulling this prank on me a bit?" He gets up from the rock that he had been sitting on and gets into a thinking position.

"Now, what do I know about Video Games...Hum?" He starts to pace around the cage, muttering below his breath. "Um...I know! Status!" Saitama smirks as the desired effect happens.

 **Name; Saitama (No last name)**

 **LVL; 5 (25/55)**

 **Age;** **6**

 **Title; Prison of Impel Down**

 **Sub-Title; Beast Food**

 **HP; 50 (0.4/Minute)**

 **MP; 90 (9/Minute)**

 **Stat Points; 50**

 **STR; 6 (-2)= 4**

 **VIT;** **4 (-1) = 3**

 **AGIL; 4 (-1)= 3**

 **INT; 6**

 **WIS; 4**

 **LUK; 5 (-2)= 3**

Saitama chuckles a bit madly as he swipes the screen away. He then calls out, "Skills!"

 **Skills-**

 **Gamer's Body (Passive) LVL MAX**

 **Gamer's body is instantly Max and is given to any person called The Gamer. Makes body similar to that of an RPG character.**

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive) LVL MAX**

 **Gamer's Mind is instantly Max and is given to any person called The Gamer. Makes user immune to most emotions. Makes user immune to any and all mental attacks.**

 **Running (Active) LVL 6 (28%)**

 **You can run fast! You can run far! But remember, your NOT the flash. Still, you can take off just like he does in a fascinating Sprint. Er, run (idk)**

 **Physical Endurance (Passive) LVL 4 (25%)**

 **You are pretty tough, and can take a lot of hits. Basically, you're a big, living punching bag. Have fun with that!**

Sneak (active) 5 MP per minute, LVL 3 (78%)

Darky Darky, winny winny. Stabbing people in the back from the shadows is a VERY useful ability. Use it wisely. (If you have any WIS, that is)

Saitama laughs a bit more crazily and swipes the screen away.

'Now, what should I do now?' He wonders as he treks in circles around the small cage. 'Um, how about that video game thing they call...Grinding?'

He nods to himself and then starts running in circles. Just a few seconds later, the desired effect in a screen popping up happens.

 **Due to your continuous running, take 1 VIT and 1 STR.**

 **Running has leveled up!**

Saitama smirks and continues running. 'This is gonna be good.' He thinks.

-2 hours later-

'Alright!' Saitama grins proudly as he stares at his now improved stats.

 **Name; Saitama (No last name)**

 **LVL; 5 (25/55)**

 **Age;** **6**

 **Title; Prisoner of Impel Down**

 **Sub-Title; Beast Food**

 **HP** **; 50 (0.2/Minute)**

 **MP; 75 (12/Minute)**

 **Stat Points; 50**

 **STR; 14 (-2)= 12**

 **VIT; 15 (-1) = 14**

 **AGIL; 12 (-1)= 11**

 **INT; 8**

 **WIS; 5**

 **LUK; 7 (-2)= 5**

 **Skills-**

 **(I won't say for now since there aren't any new ones)**

As soon as Saitama finishes looking through his stats, he cringes as an ear-splitting screech reaches his ears. Reacting quickly, he uses sneak to hide in the shadows to avoid the bird of prey that would have eaten him.

Saitama stays in the same place, not noticed when the pop ups saying sneak levels up come up, too focused on not breathing and staying alive. He also doesn't notice a different box appearing in front of him. Saitama doesn't release his breath or come out of hiding until half an hour later, when he's sure the bird is gone.

He comes out of his hiding place and begins the long, at least five mile long trek back to his cell. He was confident that he wouldn't run into any birds on the way, as they usually didn't walk down the path he was going down.

But it seemed like lady luck did not like him, as in front of him, seconds later was a huge bird.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Defeat the minor demon bird**

 **Rewards**

 **-Life**

 **-300xp**

 **Failure**

 **-Death**

 **Denial**

 **-Death**

Saitama doesn't even have time to deadpan at the screen before he is forced to jump out of the way of a speeding talon. Said talon is able to graze him slightly. Looking above his head to see his health, Saitama gets worried.

 **40/50**

'So in that tiny graze, it took out 20% of my health! Oh god, if I get hit full on by that thing I'm dead meat!' Saitama thinks, his brain racing for a way to beat the demon in front of him.

 **For a quick, correct deduction of an undesirable situation, take 1 WIS.**

Ignoring the screen, he begins is meticulously circle the beast, which keeps its eyes on Saitama the whole time. Suddenly, as if it's patience had finally run thin, the beast jumps at Saitama, who is able to fully dodge this time.

Using the opening that was created from the reckless attack, Saitama punches the demon bird with all of his might. The bird staggers back a little, before shaking it's head to regain it's bearings, and then a second later it was fine and it was if he hadn't hit it at all.

Looking above the bird's head, he sees the reason why.

 **Minor Demon Bird**

 **LVL 12**

 **HP- 70/75**

'Ugh, I only did five damage with that attack! I tried my hardest in it!' Saitama rushes at the dumb creature again, slugging it in the face before it can gather it's wits enough to dodge.

A screen of bright blue flashes in front of his face, but he ignores it and focuses on defeating the foe at hand. Punch kick, bite haymaker, shoulder throw, anything to take it down. He didn't pay attention to the multiple screens that showed up, and instead focused in on the fight, a strong sensation of not wanting to die pulsing through his veins and giving him confidence.

By the time his barrage is finished and the bird is able to bat him away, the bird's health is down to 5/75. Grinning but looking up at his own health, 15/50, in worry, he runs at the bird and punches it one more time in the face. The bird then stops moving, and falls to the ground abruptly and suddenly. It's health had dropped to zero, signifying it's death.

Releasing the breathe that he had been holding for the whole fight, Saitama resigns himself to look at what all of the new blue boxes that popped up durning his fight said, sighing because there were a LOT of them to check.

 **Secret Tutorial- Battling**

 **During a battle, xp may be gained through the act of trying hard. Also, stats may be gained through the battle, physical and mental. A life and death battle will give more, but spars give some too. Use this wisely, as an old man once said, "A battle maniac is a battle maniac because they love to grow stronger in battle."**

 **STR has increased by 10 due to a life-and-death battle! VIT has increased by 15 due to a life-and-death battle! DEX has increased by 7 due to a life-and-death battle!**

 **The skill, Basic Mixed Martial Arts (Active) has been created.**

 **Fight and punch! Kick and haymaker dem bois! Just get them on the mat however you can. If you can do that, well... You will be the king of martial arts, yeah! So do it! Or else.**

 **Subskills**

 **-Punch, LVL 3 (56%)**

 **-Kick, LVL 2 (89%)**

 **-Shoulder Throw, LVL 1 (78%)**

 **-Leg Sweep, LVL 2 (23%)**

 **-Guard, LVL 4 (69%)**

 **Physical Endurance has increased to level 8!**

 **You have completed the quest- Defeat the minor demon bird!**

 **You have leveled up 10 times!**

Saitama gapes like a fish at all of the increases. The first thing he does is shout, "STATUS!" Out loud, which probably wasn't a good idea as it would attract attention to him from other demon birds. Oh, well.

The status screen instantly appears in front of him, and he greedily distributes a majority of his status points, saving some for a later time. He continues his walk back to his cell, humming a happy tune as he skipped down the stone floor.

 **A skill has been created through a special act! The skill, Sing has been created!**

 **Sing (Active) LVL 0 (0%)**

 **Alright, so this is basically how sound comes out of your mouth. Don't try singing in a concert before you get to level ten though, cuz you will be the laughing stock. :D**

Ignoring the description of the skill, Saitama cries out in joy as he loved to sing. He hummed the tune of the song that's what I like, all the way back to his cell, and hummed himself to sleep inside his cell.

 **Sing (Active) LVL 14 (77%)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **PHEW I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER!**

 **Please don't blame me for the late chapter, blame how confusing it was. Geez, writing a gamer fic is harder than it looks cuz the stats get REALLY confusing.**

 **I'm sure you guys noticed the change in stats from the first chapter, and really sorry about that. I messed up big time in the first chapter, but I double checked and triple checked the ones in this chapter, so I'm 99.9% confident to say that they are correct, although they could be wrong since nobody and nothing is perfect.**

 **Sorry but, I don't know when chapter three will come out. I know what you're thinking at this moment- IS THIS STORY GOING ON HIATUS?! And the answer is a big, fat, no. None of my stories are on Hiatus and none will probably go on Hiatus unless I have absolutely no clue as of what to write. It may take me a little while to update them, but hey, I try.**

 **This story isn't next on the list, sorry guys, although I will be writing some of it every here and there. The next story I plan on working on is the god three, because it's giving me the most inspiration at the moment. Thanks for understanding that life comes before fanfiction.**

 **Also, I realized another thing wrong with my gamer formula, geez this fic is hard! That thing is the WIS/INT, because it's not working.**

 **So now, 1 WIS= 10 HP and 0.1 HP Regen. INT, however, will still be 1 INT= 15 MP, but the Regen will be 0.1 as well.**

 **Oops, i mean 5 WIS= 0.1 HP Regen and 5 INT= 0.1 MP Regen.**

 **So. BROCK THE AWESOME DUDE IS OUT! (FOR NOW) (MWAHAHA-MUHAHAHA-MWAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!) (Man, I really got to stop the evil laughs!)**


	3. Rip Skills

**Hey, it's** **me!**

 **Ugh if there's anything wrong with this story like too tight paragraphs (which I suspect to be true) pm me about it. Believe me, I did NOT type them that way, my computer is just crappy. ;-;.**

 **Anyways, I** **just wanted to say that this story is one of the best stories I have ever though of in my whole entire life.**

 **Not kidding.**

 **It's great, and seeing some other gamer fics that used Singing as a power, I decided I'll use it too.**

 **Also, I just realized that I forgot to post Saitama's current stats at the end of the last chapter, but you should be satisfied since I basically did that throughout the whole chapter.**

 **I've decided that if I tell his stats near the end of the chapter that I won't put them at the end, because that would be pointless, and I don't do pointless things.**

 **Anyways, on with the story!**

 **Actually, before the story starts I have to tell you guys something.**

 **That something is that I decided to put a song at the beginning of each chapter if I can, but not all chapters will have songs beginning them, so brace yourselves.**

 **That's all I have to say in the incredibly long A/N.**

 **Let us continue on with this story past my petty squabbles!**

 **ONWARDS!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, hey, hey

I got a condo in Manhattan

Baby girl, what's hatnin'?

You and your self invited

So gon' and get to clappin'

Go pop it for a pimp, pop-pop it for me

Turn around and drop it for a pimp, drop-drop it for me

I'll rent a beach house in Miami

Wake up with no jammies (nope)

Lobster tail for dinner

Julio serve that scampi

You got it if you want it, got, got it if you want it

Said you got it if you want it, take my wallet if you want it, now

Jump in the Cadillac

(Girl, let's put some miles on it)

Anything you want

(Just to put a smile on you)

You deserve it baby, you deserve it all

And I'm gonna give it to you

Cool jewel be shining so bright

Strawberry champagne on ice

Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like

Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like

Sitting by the fire at night

Silk sheets and diamonds all white

Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like

Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like

I'm talkin' trips to Puerto Rico

Say the word and we go

You can be my freaka

Girl, I'll be a fleeko, mamacita

I will never make a promise that I can't keep

I promise that your smile ain't gon' never leave

Shopping sprees in Paris

Everything twenty-four karats (twenty-four karats)

Take a look in that mirror (take a look)

Now tell me who's the fairest

Is it you? (is it you?) is it me? (is it me?)

Say it's us (say it's us) and I'll agree, baby

Jump in the Cadillac

(Girl, let's put some miles on it)

Anything you want

(Just to put a smile on you)

You deserve it baby, you deserve it all

And I'm gonna give it to you

Cool jewel be shining so bright

Strawberry champagne on ice

Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like

Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like

Sitting by the fire at night

Silk sheets and diamonds all white

Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like

Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like

You say you want a good time

Well here I am baby, here I am baby

Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me

Talk to me, tell me what's on your mind

What's on your mind

If you want it, girl, come and get it

All this is here for you

Tell me baby, tell me, tell me baby

What you tryna do

Cool jewel be shining so bright

Strawberry champagne on ice

Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like (that's what I like)

Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like

Sitting by the fire at night

Silk sheets and diamonds all white

Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like (that's what I like)

Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like"

Saitama is found dancing to the words he's singing, not paying attention to his surroundings at all.

This was quite a feat since all around him were crazy birds and evil prisoners.

But the thing is, he's used to it, since he's been in the wretched prison of Impel Down for a whole month.

'To be honest with myself, I'm surprised I'm still alive.' Saitama thinks. By now he was a veteran prisoner and mostly safe from death, but he knew 90% of the newbies die within a few days. He considered himself very lucky.

 **Sing has leveled up to level 100!**

 **Sing is now level max!**

Saitama cheers in happiness. It'd taken him a month to get the troublesome skill up, but now all his hard work and humming was paying off.

He immediately sits down though, the feeling of happiness not lasting long enough for him to even properly register them.

Not knowing exactly what to do, Saitama decides to check his stats, staring proudly at the huge increase in them.

 **Name: Saitama (No last name)**

 **LVL;** **49 (200/275)**

 **Age;** **6**

 **Title; Prisoner of** **Impel Down**

 **Sub-Title;** **Beast Food**

 **HP; 450 (0.9/Minute)**

 **MP; 765 (1/Minute)**

 **Stat Points; 490**

 **STR; 41 (-2)= 39**

 **VIT; 57 (-1) = 56**

 **AGIL; 44 (-1)= 43**

 **INT; 51**

 **WIS; 45**

 **LUK; 30 (-2)= 28**

 **Skills- (I'm only saying new ones or ones that changed, remember!)**

 **Physical Endurance- (Passive) LVL MAX (LVL 100)**

 **Congrats you are completely resistant to all physical attacks, yay!**

 **100% resistance to all physical attacks**

 **Non-Physical Attack Endurance, (Passive) LVL MAX (LVL 450)**

 **Oh. My. God. Nothing Non Physical hurts you. How do you do it?**

 **100% Resistance to all Non Physical Attacks**

 **Barrier (Passive) LVL MAX (LVL 500)**

 **You have a magical barrier so strong that you don't even have to use it, because it's always there.**

 **-Passively Protects against all damage, Physical or Non Physical.**

Saitama cringes, remembering how hard it was to Max out Physical, Non Physical Endurance, and barrier. He had to throw himself into horrendous training to Max those out, training that will never be spoken of.

 **Sing, (Active) LVL MAX (LVL 350)**

 **Your a master singer. Any word that comes out of your mouth is like a beautiful song.**

 **Weather Resistance (Passive)- LVL 20 (5%)**

 **Resisting Natural Disasters such as tornados, floods, Lava or just really cold temperatures aren't that hard anymore. You are only frazzled now.**

 **80% Resistance to Extreme Temperatures.** **8% Resistance to Physical Attacks.**

 **Advanced Mixed Martial Arts (Evolved to Mid Term Mixed Martial Arts when Beginner got MAX LVL, (50) and then to advanced one Mid Term hit LVL 50 MAX as well.) (Active)-LVL 38**

 **Hit in surprising ways. Many, Many surprising ways. You are very good and have few opening I. your defense and offense now.**

 **Passive Effects**

 **-Passively Increases DEX by 15**

 **-Passively Increases STR by 15**

 **-Passively Increases AGIL by 15**

 **Subskills**

 **-Punch, LVL MAX (LVL 50)**

 **-Kick, LVL MAX (LVL 50)**

 **-Shoulder Throw, LVL MAX (LVL 25)**

 **-Leg Sweep, LVL MAX (LVL 15)**

 **-Guard, LVL MAX (LVL 20)**

 **-Roundhouse Kick, LVL MAX (LVL 30)**

 **-Arm Lock, LVL MAX (LVL 20)**

 **-Leg Lock, LVL MAX (LVL 25)**

 **-Neck Lock, LVL MAX (LVL 45)**

 **-Neck Chop, LVL MAX (LVL 40)**

 **Sneak (Active)- LVL MAX (MAX was level 200)** **Ok, you don't just sneak around anymore. You could be right in someone's face and they wouldn't notice you there. Your an absolute master in the form of sneaking.**

 **-Increases Stealth by 100%**

 **-Decreases scent by 100%**

 **-Makes sneak attacks 100% successful and if wished nearby people gain the 'dizziness effect for 30** **seconds.**

 **Trickery (Passive)- LVL MAX (MAX LVL was 100)**

 **You trick people. They can't tell the difference between when you lie and tell the truth. In fact, you are so good at lying and tricking people that you sometimes trick yourself. Idiot.**

 **-Passively Increases Lying by 100%**

 **Free-Running (Running evolved once it got MAX at LVL 250) (Active)- LVL 203**

 **Yay, you are free! You can jump, glide, slide, kick, punch or anything with this style of running because you won't stop running In the slightest.**

 **Dancing (** **Active)- LVL MAX (LVL 250)** **You can dance more awesomely than the most famous pop idol. They seem like street rats in comparison.**

 **-Passively Increases footwork by 100%**

Saitama, Very proud that he had gotten every battle skill for hand to hand combat from his time in prison, smirked in unending pride.

He also learned to use a sword, but didn't practice it very much. Just enough to make it decent.

 **Sword Mastery, (Passive) LVL 20** **How well you can handle a blade during combat.** **Passively Boosts Swordsmanship by 20%**

He didn't plan on fighting with weapons, but you never knew.

He also found out that he has telekinetic powers. Cool, right! He even got skills for it, which he of course Maxed.

 **Telekinesis, (Active) MAX (LVL 75)**

 **It's every kid's dream! You can perfectly move stuff with your mind!**

 **Telepathy- (Active) MAX (LVL 75)**

 **You can read people's minds clearly and even dive deeper into their thoughts, but your kind of a creepy stalker if you do that so try not to, kay?**

Getting past the taunting descriptions, Saitama decided that this 'Gamer Power,' which he had determined to be real and not poison isn't so bad.

It was making him strong. So strong that none of the birds in Impel Down could even challenge him anymore, a simple punch to the head would have them down for good.

But for Saitama this isn't enough. He wants more power. But for the month he had been forced to train discreetly so that his captors didn't get suspicious, which was pretty hard and it cut the amount of training he could do In half.

But he didn't expect the power that came, not at all. That morning, he was out doing his daily demon bird killing sessions when the blue screen came up, right after he killed the last bird of the mob he was killing.

 **You have leveled up!**

Saitama smirks, Happy that he was now level 50 even.

But right after this screen fades away upon Saitama swiping it away, another screen replaces it which startles Saitama.

The next screen had a moderately long text to it, but it was so interesting that Saitama's jaw literally dropped after he read it.

 **Thanks to your first power chosen, and upon reaching level 50, you shall receive another special power. However, this power shall come at a random, a combination of your LUK and just plain fate. Talk the wheel once to spin. Tap again to stop rotation.**

Then it next showed a picture of a wheel, with many things labeled on it. Around 100 things to be exact.

Saitama saw many abilities that he would love to have, but decided to leave it up to fate. He taps the wheel, making it start to spin.

The boy waits for a little while and then taps again, making the thing slow down slowly before finally coming to a stop on one of the abilities.

Saitama had closed his eyes in anticipation when he tapped the second time, eager to know what awesome power he'd gotten. Saitama cracked his eyes open, hoping beyond hope that the power wasn't lame.

He was NOT disappointed.

 **Congratulations, you have received the best ability with a chance of getting spin on of 0.0001% chance! Don't even ask how you got it.** **One Punch (Passive) LVL 0 (0%)** **Hard to explain, but basically this power makes you the strongest thing ever in existence. Ever. Does not use MP. Has unlimited stamina. Is not recommended for use unless eyes are good enough to keep up with body.** **-Passively Makes self able to punch through buildings with only a few scratches on the knuckles.**

Saitama gapes even more than a fish could dream of to gape, staring at the screen like it was the most important thing ever.

Which it was.

Grinning savagely, Saitama knew exactly what he was going to be leveling until max level.

That's when another screen pops up, another one following snort afterwards.

 **Due to receiving the One Punch power in Wild Beast Underworld, will not be able to use ability until out of Wild Beast Underworld. May use ability if you comes back to Wild Beast Underworld, however, just not this time.** **Also, Due to pure unluckiness, you have lost this power. Congrats!**

Saitama shouts out so many curses that a sailor would stare at him in disbelief.

'So, let me get this straight. Due to my luck, I lose this godlike power? What the (censored) is (censored) up with that! (censored) Troublesome!' He thinks, sighing after his rant.

Meanwhile, Very, Very far away in another land-

"A-Choo!"

"Are you ok Shikamaru?"

"Yeah I'm good Choji, I just had a troublesome thought."

"And what is that thought?"

"Someone is talking about me and going through something most troublesome."

Shikamaru shivers at the thought.

Back with Saitama-

Saitama groans, but eventually accepts the fact that he wouldn't be able to have an awesome new ability.

Steeling his determination, he remembers the part it said about him needing great eyesight. Deciding to at least take on part of it's legacy, he stares at the wall for three hours straight while on his crappy sand bed.

Due to staring at the wall for three hours straight, he gained three new skills.

 **Eye Speed, (Passive) LVL 5 (74%)**

 **The speed of which the eye can move. Helps with tracking high speed objects that you would otherwise not be able to follow with your eyes.**

 **-Increases vision speed by 2%**

 **Eye Sharpness, (Passive) LVL 7 (25%)** **The details that you catch with your eyes, as every little detail counts. Could be considered as super deduction once levels high enough. (I'll give a cyber high five anyone who can guess which anime that came from. I'll tell at the end of this chapter)**

 **-Increases chance of catching usually unnoticeable details by 2.8%**

 **Night Vision, (Passive) LVL 3 (88%)** **Ok, this doesn't even need an explanation as you are an idiot if you don't know what Night Vision is. Don't fall while testing this power out!**

 **-Increases Vision during Nighttime by 1.2%**

Saitama closes the screen and runs back to his cell, determined to get even more powerful before his escape attempt.

After all, the level of the warden _was_ 42, and although Saitama is confident he could beat him, he wasn't confident that he could do that and escape as well.

And so, tearing through any demon birds that passed him on his way back, Saitama made it back to his dwelling with no problems.

When he got inside, he said hello to his fellow inmates. Which were actually just skeletons, since they had died from starvation and heat long ago.

"Hey Rusty, how ya doing? And Phil, Happy Birthday man! Rob, what's up with that hat of yours?..." Saitama rambled, clearly a hit insane since he was talking to dead people's skeletons.

But all that could be found on Saitama's facial expression would be a Savage smirk. A Savage smirk that sang only one song-Lust for power, and greed to know more than he already did. 'I'll definitely get stronger!' This was all defined by an unbreakable will.

Saitama's crazy laughter was heard by all of his neighbor cellmates that were still alive. They would remember the laugh for the rest of their short lives, as it was the most insane thing they had ever heard.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Done!**

 **Phew, I love this story way too much, there's no way that I could focus more of my attention on a different story. Don't get me wrong, I'll still be updating being a bad guy isn't so bad soon, but this story takes priority as it is the most interesting.**

 **I already know that some of you are going to complain about him getting too OP too quickly, and let me just say this now, but I made this a OP/godlike fic for a reason, folks. It's not one of those slow moving, long chapter fics that I've read. It's fast moving and the main character gets strong fast. So don't review about that as I have answered that question.**

 **If you see anything majorly wrong about this chapter or anything and all that jazz, pm me pls, instead of reviewing it. I really appreciate the constructive criticism, though, as I know that none of them are flames, and I'm considering the review when I write as well.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and since I just posted a list of Saitama's skills and stats that took me hours to complete and check for grammar and such, I won't be posted them at the end of this chapter.**

 **That's all I've got to say for now other than to vote in the stupid pole for being a bad guy isn't so bad! I'm getting quite a bit of reviews a month for it, but yet only one of you guys have voted in the poll. I will not update being a bad isn't so bad again once I get past the Hunter x Hunter world because I need more votes. Sorry about his but it's necessary.**

 **So, yeah, chapter four of it will still be coming out shortly.**

 **Ah, yeah, I said I'd tell where I got the part from, and I got it from bungo stray dogs, woo-hoo!**

 **Bai for now, Brock the awesome dude is out! (Fo-...mwaaaahhahahahahaha! (Curse it all, I think I have evil laughter-it is...)**


	4. Rip Status Effects

**Hey guys, itz your bro Brock! :D**

 **I've got nothing to say so onwards we go!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Just a day after his strengthened resolve, it came.

He ha just finished his daily battle with the bird boss: Although that is child's play now. Then a blue sceen popped up, signifying him reaching the next level. What he didn't expect was for the other boxes that appeared too.

 **You have leveled up! You are now level 100**!

 **You** **may now choose 2 special skills, but beware, as you will be able to choose different skills later on, but only at every hundred levels, such as next time it will be level 200, and after that time, it will be 300.**

Saitama doesn't stare at the screen as he would have when he first got the power. He was used to it now.

Instead, Saitama chooses to scroll down the list, seeking farther information, and, although he'd never admit it, he was a bit excited about the prospect of more power.

His eyes literally pop out of his head when he sees the options.

Powers

-Chakra (Required Level: 100) - Chakra is the fundamental energy in every living being. Without Chakra, a person could not live. It is created from the mixing of both spiritual and physical energies inside of a person.

-Elemental Affinity (Required Level: 100) -Even though Chakra is in every living thing, not every living thing has an elemental affinity. There are 5 elemental affinities in total. There is Wind, which is strong against earth, water, and lightning and weak against fire. Then there is fire, which is strong again wind and earth, and weak against water. After that is water, which is strong against fire and weak against lightning and wind. Then there is earth, which is strong against water and lightning but weak against wind and fire. Finally is Lightning, which is strong against water, and weak against water and wind. Upon choosing this, you will receive an element at random. This can be activated up to 5 times. (Although the level requirement will raise each time)

-? (Required Level: 200) - ?

-? (Required Level: 200) - ?

-? (Required Level: 200) - ?

-? (Required Level: 500) - ?

-? (Required Level: 700) - ?

-? (Required Level: 800) - ?

Saitama's jaw drops this time at seeing the choices. And it was only the first set of choices, too!

Glancing around quickly to make sure that nobody was watching him, Saitama jumps up in joy and screams out in happiness.

A few seconds later when he's calmed down, he contemplates, curious as to why most of the options showed up as question marks.

Shrugging, he files it away in his head for later, and then looks at the screen again, eager to see what the next option would be. He is not disappointed.

 **Bleach**

 **Zanpakuto** **(Required Level: 100) - _Zanpakuto are swords, but not just your modern, day-to-day swords, Zanpakuto are swords that have souls in them. The soul is created as soon as contact is made with the sword, creating a partner perfectly compatible with you. All Shinigami carry these._**

Saitama shivers at the part about Shinigami, but continues nonetheless.

 **-Shinigami (Required Level: 100) - _They are people in black cloaks who kill hollows and send souls to heaven. What else is there to say about them?_**

-Hollows **(Required Level: 100) - _They are the mortal enemies of Shinigami, because while Shinigami save souls, they eat them to gain more power._**

-Quincies **(Required Level: 100) - _They use bows primarily to fight. They are indifferent towards hollows, but hate Shinigami with a passion. Whenever a Shinigami and hollow meet, the most usual thing to occur would be a battle to the death._**

 **-? (Required Level: 300) - ?**

 **-? (Required Level: 300) - ?**

 **-Hollows (Required Level: 100) - They are the mortal enemies of Shinigami, because while Shinigami save souls, they eat them to gain more power.**

 **-Quincies (Required Level: 100) - They use bows primarily to fight. They are indifferent towards hollows, but hate Shinigami with a passion. Whenever a Shinigami and hollow meet, the most usual thing to occur would be a battle to the death.**

 **-? (Required Level: 300) - ?**

 **-? (Required Level: 300) - ?**

 **Mob Psycho 100**

 **-Mob's Natural Talent (Required Level: 100) - Mob is, at first glance, a seemingly normal kid with no physical abilities, and although he doesn't get good grades in PE, he can still beat up any guy he comes across. Why? Because he's an esper, of course. One of the most powerful espers in the world. If he'd trained his abilities, he would have been the best esper ever. The drawback to this ability, however, is having a mysterious being inside your gut. Might be good, might be evil. Heh. But some people are not compatible with this. Thus the level needed is only 100, where it should be about 1000. there is less than a 1/100 chance that a person with 10 LUK will be compatible with it.**

 **-Pyrokinesis (Required Level: 100) - The ability to control fire. Not much to say about that.**

 **-Telekinesis (Required Level: 100) - If you don't know what telekinesis is then you're an idiot. Anyways, it's controlling stuff with your mind. Cool, right! Includes Telepathy as a set!**

 **Hunter x Hunter**

 **-Nen (Required Level: 200) *A/N- Ugh, the Nen exclamation is way too long, I'm just going to shorten it for ya guys.* Similar to Chakra, this is the embodiment of energy, except while Chakra is both physical and spiritual, Nen is purely physical.-**

 **Murasame (Required Level: 600) - In English, it means one cut kill. With this, if you draw the blood of your opponent, even through fists (at higher levels), they will have a curse placed on them, causing them to die instantly. *A/N- Don't get mad at me! I know this is from Akame Ga Kiru, but I don't really have much for Hunter x Hunter, and I thought an assassination technique would fit in good here, so I said, why not?***

 **One Piece**

 **Santoryu- (Required Level: 100) - A sword style created by Roanoazoro, in which three swords are used simultaneously. Is achievable before level 100, if character is taught by Roanoazoro.**

 **Devil Fruit- (Required Level: 900) - Upon activating this, you are allowed to create your own devil fruit, within specific requirements. The requirements are; No more than 5 abilities. No weakness. There is another way to get this, by eating a devil fruit, but if you do this you will get the powers from the devil fruit, not the power that you want, and you will have a huge weakness to the sea.**

 **-Observation Haki- (Required Level: 300) -?-**

 **-Armament Haki- (Required Level: 400)**

 **One Punch Man**

 **-Saitama's Luck (Required Level: ?) - If your luck is higher than 100, you will receive Fate's Blessing. If you receive Fate's Blessing, then you also recieve Saitama's Destiny. To know what Saitama's Destiny is, you must have Saitama's Destiny.**

 **-Tatsumaki's Temper (Required Level: 100) - If you are taunted, and the taunt is successful, your rage will fuel you! Congrats, because until the taunt wears off, all of your attacks, physical or spiritual, increase x2!**

Even though he's seen many weird things in his short life, for Saitama, this took the cake.

'Is this...Really...Real?????' Is the only thought that can form in Saitama's mind, which was shutting down from the awesomeness of he thing in front of him.

Snapping out of it, Saitama takes a few deep breathes and lets his Gamer's Mind take control.

Now able to think coherently, Saitama goes over the list once more, nodding his head at some and shaking his head at others.

'Descisions, Descisions, but I think I know what I'm going to get.' Saitama thinks, tapping his heels on the ground, in a thinking position.

Saitama picks Saitama's Luck, mostly because he thought it was cool since it's named after him. He knows it's risky- but hey, he's the type of guy to take risks then ask questions later.

The next one he picks is Mob's Natural Talent, although he does this shakily. As expected, two screens pop up immediately after he selects them.

 **Would you like to take the chance for Mob's Natural Talent?**

 **Y/N**

 **Would you like to recieve Fate's Blessing?**

 **Y/N**

 **Cannot recieve Fate's Blessing, LUK is too low.**

 **Status Page**

Saitama clicks on the button that says Status Page, and in an instant his status Page pops up.

 **Name: Saitama (No last name)**

 **LVL; 100 (50/450)**

 **Age; 6**

 **Title; Prisoner of Impel Down**

 **Sub-Title; Beast Food**

 **HP; 850 (10/Minute)**

 **A/N- The HP and MP amount and Regen rates are just too confusing, even for me. So, I'm just gonna go with the flow, don't pay attention to what is said in earlier chapters. Sorry guys.***

 **MP; 2600 (100/Minute)**

 **Stat Points; 1000**

 **STR; 255 (-2)= 253**

 **VIT; 300 (-1) = 299**

 **AGIL; 230 (-1)= 229**

 **INT; 125**

 **WIS; 125**

 **LUK; 100 (-2)= 98**

Saitama takes a moment to admire his stats, before snapping out of it.

Smirking, he thanks his past self for being a genius and saving up all of his status points.

Saitama decides to pour as many stat points into LUK as nessecary to get it up to 1001.

He checks how many stat points he has left after this, and is pleased to see that there are still 97 points left.

Calculating the odds, he puts 52 into agility, bringing it up to a solid 282, and then 45 into STR, bringing it up to a solid 300.

After doing this, the screens asking if he wanted to accept the powers automatically push down yes, since he was thinking yes.

A bright light erupts from the screen, followed by another bright light. Both sink into Saitama.

 **Due to your incredible luck, not only have you received Mob's Natural Talent, you have received Mob's Natural Talent x10. Also due to you incredible luck, you have received not only Saitama's Destiny, but Saitama's Destiny x10. Seriously, what's up with that luck! It's just unfair!**

 **Mob's Natural Talent (Passive/Active) (LVL 1- 0%)** **x10**

 **Woo-Hoo, you've got esper powers, whoopie. This has no MAX LVL. (Cannot use Mob's Natural Talent Due to Warden of Impel Down's Status Effect.)**

 **Passively and permemantly grants 50 INT and 50 WIS**

 **Passively grants Mob's Countdown.**

 **Actively Turns on Mob's Power.**

 **Saitama's Destiny (Passive/Active) (LVL 1- 0%)** **x10**

 **Boom** **, Pow! You can fight everyone and beat them up like the awesome person that you are! All it takes is One Punch! Erm, at later levels all it takes is one punch. This has No MAX LVL. (Cannot use Mob's Natural Talent Due to 'Warden of Impel Down' Status Effect.)**

 **Passively grants 100 STAR, DEX, LUK, and AGIL**

 **Actively gives you Saitama's Interests.**

Saitama jumps in joy at his now amazing luck. It takes him a few minutes to calm down, even with the Gamer's Mind.

Now calm once more, Saitama frowns at the status effect.

'What's that status effect, I've never seen it before?' Saitama thinks.

The screen answers his problem, though, in the next second, by coming up with the status effect.

 **Warden of Impel Down- This status effect applies to all prisoners of Impel Down', which prevents them from learning any skill that is over x2. Which means, anyone with 200 LUK or higher that's a prisoner of Impel Down won't be using any new skills anytime soon. This status effect can only be removed by defeated the Warden or escaping Impel Down.**

Saitama growls in frustration at the screen, the power was right in his hands and he couldn't have it.

But, having lived with bigger problems before, Saitama only sighs and treks back to his cage. He ignores Bob and all of the other skeletons, preferring to poop down onto his sand bed.

The day had taken had taken a lot out of him.

-Next Day-

Saitama stiffens as he doesn't feel sand beneath him. He makes sure not to open his eyes, because he's in an unfamiliar place.

Sniffing the air, he finds it smells like lava, not the usually ashy smell that his level has.

He hears people talking nearby, and decides to let them think he's asleep, as easdropping is sometimes the best way to gather information.

 _"Oy, Joe, when do you think he's gonna wake up?"_

 _"Don't know, Brent, up there they were allowed to wake up at anytime."_

 _"Can we just wake him up with the water treatment? Or throw him into the lava?"_

 _"Hum...Yeah let's throw him into the lava, the lazy slacker."_

 _"Won't warden be mad if he dies though?"_

 _"Nah he doesn't care about the prisoners. Plus if he dies, it's for the sake of Justice!"_

 _"Okay."_

After this, Saitama feels himself being lifted up and moved by hands.

He inwardly panicks. 'I don't want to be thrown in lava!' He thinks. 'But if I wake up now they'll know I was easdropping, ugh no! Easdropping means death!'

Sighing inwardly, Saitama steels himself for the pain that was about to come.

He isn't disappointed, because just a minute later, his whole world burns. And burns. And burns.

5 minutes later, he feels like a skeleton. He hopes beyond hope that the men would pull him out of the pit of lava, but they do not, choosing to laugh and point at his writhing form instead.

Saitama commits their faces to memory before going back to writhing in pain. He'd be sure to kill them when he escaped.

10 minutes into the torcher, he notices the pain lessening, but not enough for anything to happen.

20 minutes into it, Saitama stops screaming, as the pain is bearable enough that he didn't have to scream. At this point the soldiers look at him curiously.

60 minutes into it, all Saitama feels is a full sting, like that of a bee. He's now smirking at the confused soldiers. The soldiers growl in return. He hears their voices once more.

 _"Look at that little piece of crap, mocking us! Joe we gotta do something!"_

 _"I know, but our time for the torcher Chambers is coming to an end. We've only got about 30 minutes left."_

 _"Tich, pay Gambit. Put this baby on full lava and give us 90 more minutes."_

 _"Dude, that's gonna cost like 5 million berries from that greedy dude. You're paying."_

 _"Fine, but since we both want to get at this guy, you pay half."_

Joe _nods, and then turns to the tank where Saitama is held. He sends Saitama a wicked smirk._

 _"You'll be dead by the time we're finished with ya, you little piece of trash!"_

They then turned up the ante, making Saitama scream and writhe in pain once more.

 _"Haha, no way you'll survive this! It's even hotter than Admiral Akainu!"_

Saitama doesn't know which guy said ththe last sentence. He's too busy currently trying not to die by the amount of pain he's feeling.

'I...will not...die...to thESE GUYS!' Saitama roars in his head in determination.

This determination is what allows him to survive for the next 120 minutes. By the time the time is up, he feels comfortable in the lava, not in excruciating pain.

Brent and Joe stood there, slack jawed, staring at Saitama. Saitama smirks at them, which was, in hindsight, probably not the smartest thing to do.

Shaking themselves out of their trance, Brent and Joe glare at Saitama, but nonetheless take him out of the tank.

They take him through the gruesome torcher Chambers, in which every single torcher item in there is filled from top to bottom with blood.

Upon exiting the Chambers, Saitama's fears come true. He's currently in level four of Impel Down, Magma Death.

Brent must of caught the fearful look on Saitama's face, because he chooses to elaborate on his current predicament.

"Well, you see, scum, currently we are low on prisoners down here, and the prisoners on your previous level aren't many. But, the prisoners on the light level are too many, so they were sent to level 2 to kill some off. Congrats, you are gonna be here for a little while." Brent stops talking and smirks even more at Saitama's face. "For about... 5 years."

Catching on to what his partner is doing, Joe decides to help. "And if you survive that, you can go back to your previous level. But we're gonna be your personal guards, so...That probably is not gonna happen. Heh"

They throw Saitama into a cell made of metal, making sure to lock the door.

The prisoner hits the ground hard, scraping his knees on the cold metal floor.

Saitama glares hatefully at them, but they only chuckle happily in response to the glare.

Joe throws a sheet of paper, a very long sheet of paper at Saitama through the prison bars, which Saitama catches.

"That's your schedule. We have modified it to make it a bit more... Intense than the other prisoner's schedules. Enjoy!" Joe says to Saitama, cackling like a madman would cackle.

Brent joins this cackle. Soon they are both laughing loudly, and Saitama wonders why nobody said anything about them.

After their laughing fit, the two men leave Saitama to himself.

Saitama sighs and gets up upon them leaving, wincing slightly as he feels his scraped knees.

He glares at the schedule, before conceding and picking it up, knowing that he has to read it.

 _Schedule_

 _5:00am-7:00am - Moving wood to fuel Impel Down_

 _7:00am-8:00am - Making Breakfast for soldiers._

 _8:00-11:00am - Moving wood to fuel Impel Down._

 _11:00am-12:00pm - Chopping wood to fuel Impel Down. Also, making dinner for soldiers of Impel Down. Also, making lunch in advance for soldier of Impel Down._

 _12:00pm-12:00am - Torcher Chambers. (We payed extra for this, usually the torcher chamber time is 6 hours, not 12, so be grateful. Heh.)_

 _12:00am-3:00am - Moving Wood to fuel Impel down._

 _3:00am-5:00am - Free Time in cell._

Saitama stares blankly at the list, and after staring at it for about a minute, he drops it to the ground.

'NOOOOOO!' He manages to keep his cry of unhappiness inside his head. 'I don't think I can survive this! *groan*'

'Bah, I'll try!' Saitama thinks. Getting up, Saitama steps on the demon paper that would be his life for the next five years. If he survives that long, that is.

Now Saitama pays attention to the other thing that caught his eye, the blue screen popping up in front of his face. He'd noticed it earlier, while in the lava tank, but had been in too much pain to check to see what it was.

But now, he can check, and he decides to look and see what's up.

 **Through a special act, you have learned the skill; Heat Resistance!**

 **Heat Resistance** **(Passive) (LVl MAX (A/N- Btw, it wasn't max instantly, it took all of the time in the heat Chambers for this too happen.) 100%)**

 **You're** **completely resistant to all forms of heat, may it be fire, lava, or even the sun, it doesn't affect you.**

 **Passively grants 100% resistance to all forms of heat**

Saitama doesn't even bat an eyelash at this. So much happened recently, that this didn't even faze him.

He simply closes the screen, and lays down on the cold floor, staring up at the ceiling.

Then, abruptly, he realized something. 'This schedule will make me more powerful, it will give me skill and it will increase my physical stats too!' He thinks as he realizes it.

Grinning wickedly, he closes his eyes, imagining how he is going to kill Brent and Joe.

Right after thanking them, of course. For the power they will unknowingly give him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Name: Saitama (No last name)**

 **LVL; 100 (50/450)**

 **Age; 6**

 **Title; Prisoner of Impel Down**

 **Sub-Title; Beast Food**

 **HP; 850 (10/Minute)**

 **MP; 2600 (100/Minute)**

 **Stat Points; 0**

 **STR; 300 (-2)= 298**

 **VIT; 300 (-1) = 299**

 **AGIL; 282 (-1)= 281**

 **INT; 125**

 **WIS; 125**

 **LUK; 1003 (-2)= 1001**

 **Skills**

 **-(All old skills max)**

 **Mob's Natural Talent (Passive/Active) (LVL 1- 0%) x10**

 **Woo-Hoo, you've got esper powers, whoopie. This has no MAX LVL. (Cannot use Mob's Natural Talent Due to Warden of Impel Down's Status Effect.)**

 **Passively and permemantly grants 50 INT and 50 WIS**

 **Passively grants Mob's Countdown.**

 **Actively Turns on Mob's Power.**

 **Saitama's Destiny (Passive/Active) (LVL 1- 0%) x10**

 **Boom, Pow! You can fight everyone and beat them up like the awesome person that you are! All it takes is One Punch! Erm, at later levels all it takes is one punch. This has No MAX LVL. (Cannot use Mob's Natural Talent Due to 'Warden of Impel Down' Status Effect.)**

 **Passively grants 100 STAR, DEX, LUK, and AGIL**

 **Actively gives you Saitama's Interests.**

 **Heat Resistance (Passive) (LVL MAX) You're completely resistant to all forms of heat, may it be fire, lava, or even the sun, it doesn't affect you.**

 **Passively Grants 100% Resistance to all forms of heat.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I worked hard on it! Literally, because it took me hours of work on my phone to do it.**

 **In fact, right now my phone is literally at 7%. I've been working on this thing so long without the charger. Oh well, it's for the viewers I guess.**

 **Read and review, as always!**

 **Hasta Luego, Brock the awesome dude is out! (Or am I? MwaHahahaHAHAhaHaHa!)**


	5. Rip Prison Escape

Saitama sighs as he makes breakfast for the soldiers. 'How long has it been since I was put in level four?' Saitama ponders, ignoring their smirks as they eat his food.

Seeing him ignoring them, one of the soldiers sneers and then walks over to Saitama, his food in his hand. It's clear what he's about to do, the look on his face literally says it all. Saitama inwardly sighs as he knows what's about to happen.

You see, inside Impel Down, since he's there for the first time, he cannot use any attack skills gained while inside if they go over level 1. Thus, he cannot just beat up the guards and escape. Its with these thoughts that Saitama grits his teeth and shuts his eyes tight, to null the pain as the guard kicks him in the leg. Even physical endurance is nulled because it was made in Impel Down. He found out the hard way that its only in real combat situations that it's nulled, and that's why he can train with it. There also your stats, which are suppressed to a certain level for the same reason as the skills.

After kicking him in the leg, the guard throws the food that Saitama himself made into his face and loudly declares, "This food tastes terrible, where did you learn how to cook, a garbage can?!" In an attempt to embarrass Saitama. Were this the Saitama from a few months ago it would have worked and he would be embarrassed and riled up. But now, Saitama doesn't care. He gets up off of the ground, which he fell down onto after the kick, and walks into a nearby closet.

When Saitama comes back out, it's with cleaning tools, which he uses to promptly clean up the mess caused by his food being thrown at him- It didn't just get on him, but the floor as well. The guard sneers, not liking being ignored, and decides to ask Brent and Joe to torture him extra hard later on.

After cleaning up the mess, the metal collar that is around his neck is removed, and then he is roughly shoved into his cell by the guard who had tried to embarrass him earlier. The guard was sneering at him the whole walk to his cage, and so Saitama mentally checks him off as a person to kill when he escapes. The guard walks away soon afterwards, out of the hall of cells.

It's completely silent in the room, as, just like months before in wild beast underworld and Starvation Underworld, most of Saitama's inmates are dead by now. The only ones still alive are currently out working in Impel Down somewhere, where even Saitama didn't know.

'I better rest, I've been training too much lately.' Saitama thinks as he slowly raises his aching body, which mostly ached because of the torture session right before he made the meals for the soldiers. Saitama winces, but fights through the pain, and slowly leans his back against the walll in a sitting position.

Saitama closes his eyes, and is about to go to sleep when he hears the sound of his cage being opened. Curiously. he looks up from the spot where he is resting, and sees a funny looking person who seems to be a cross-dresser with a key in front of his cage. The funny looking person looks into the cage, and apparently they didn't see him because they make the motion that they are going to leave.

Not wanting to let the chance pass, Saitama jumps up, faster than one would thinks that he could with his battered body. He shouts out to the person who is about to leave, "Wait!" The person hears him and turns around. He flashes Saitama a large smile and then puts the key into Saitama's lock, who is gleeful to hear the soft clicking noise of the door opening.

Saitama rushes out of the room, almost bulldozing past the person who freed him, only to be caught by the same person by the scruff of his neck. The person then says, "Don't be so rash, right now we're planning a mass prison breakout. Your welcome to come and try your luck, and perhaps die, or stay here. Choose now." The person gestures towards Saitama's cage, which is still open. They also point into the distance, where a bunch of people can be seen running towards the stairs to the 3rd floor, Starvation Underworld.

Saitama grins, and then rushes past his savior, heading towards where he sees the people. The person merely nods at his choice and runs after him, just as enthusiastic as him at the prospect of escape. After just a few minutes, the two people meet up with the main group of runners, and the savior runs to a different part of the group.

Deciding that he didn't want to be found out about this early, Saitama resolves himself to staying as a background character and not doing anything that would make him stand out. Thus, he decides to run quite a bit behind what seemed to be the main group.

Soon, in only about 15 minutes, the group, which has now at least doubled in size (And that's no small feat) reach the stairs that go to level three of Impel Down, Starvation Underworld. Cheering, the group picks up the pace, wanting to get out of Impel down as soon as they can, so they can start a new life.

* * *

Warden Magellan sat on the toilet seat, ignoring the person who is currently knocking on his door. They'd been knocking on it for the past 15 minutes, but he needed to be released. He hadn't went to the bathroom in 30 minutes. A whole 30 minutes!

The poison man sighs in relief as he finishes doing his duty on the toilet. He gets up, and, after washing his hands, he finally unlocks and opens the door, only to find his secretary behind it, and the Vice Warden behind her. He raises an eyebrow, confused about the distressed looks that they are sending him. Stepping out of the stall, Magellan closes the door behind him as well, and then turns to his fellow prison guards.

Seeing that they have his attention, the secretary says, "Warden Magellan, have you been in your office for the past 15 minutes?" She asks, to which Magellan shakes his head no and points at the bathroom. She sighs, "I thought so, then you don't know."

The Warden looks at her in confusion, confusion which is soon cleared up by the Vice Warden, Hannyabal, shouting, "Some prisoners from level six broke out! Now they are rioting and are heading for the top level of Impel Down, they're trying to escape! Stupid Warden, if you can't handle this then I can always take your pla-" But he is interrupted by a fist, which meets his head, courtesy of said Warden.

With a tich mark on his head, Magellan turns to his secretary and asks, "Could you please give me a...better description of the situation than this idiot." He ignores Hannyabal's shout of indignation at being called an idiot. The secretary does too, which only adds fuel to Hannyabal's fire.

"Everything that the Vice Warden said is true, Warden. But, the prisoners are also freeing other prisoners as the pass by them. Everything is out of control, and we need your help!" She ends, the last few words being a shout. The Warden closes his eyes. When he opens them, however, they are very different from the ones before. They are the eyes of a trained killer.

"Let's go." He says. Those two words seems to resonate throughout his office, as though they hold more power than merely translating an idea. Getting nods of affirmative from the other two guards, he leaves the office. Hannyabal and the secretary follow him since they do not know where he wants to go.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you!" Hannyabal suddenly shouts, causing the Warden to abruptly pause and turn around. The secretary stop walking as well, and stares at Hannyabal in curiosity. Noticing the increased attention, the Vice Warden happily continues, "I sent a blockade of soldiers a few minutes ago to the top of the stairs that bridge level two and three because I thought that they could take care of them." The Vice Warden finishes, nodding sagely because he thinks that he's so smart for coming up with the idea of sending them.

Only to be once again put down by a fist, but then he's put down again by another fist, the second one coming from the secretary. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU IDIOT!" They both shout at the top of their lungs. Hannyabal rubs his now bumpy head and glares at them, or more specifically he glares at the Warden.

"There is no way they stand a chance, we must get their quickly to save those poor soldiers!" The Warden shouts, now riled up. He blasts off of the ground using his poison powers, leaving them dumbfounded in the dust. Quickly, after a few seconds of just staring at the place where Magellan once was, the now due run off after the poison man, yelling at him to slow down.

* * *

The prisoners run up the stairs as fast as they, can eager to get a level higher. But there's one problem, that as soon as they reach the top they see one thing pointing towards them, a bunch of this singular object.

Guns.

Many, Many guns, not so many to be overwhelming, but enough to frighten some of the weaker-willed prisoners. Saitama, so as to go with his act, takes a small step backwards, trying to fake horror. which must of worked, since he sees a guard smirk at him.

Gritting his teeth, Saitama manages to keep his face steady and gives away none of his real feelings of anger and contempt. Just then, the leader of them, who has a megaphone in his right hand and, a huge gun that looks like it would fit with cannons in his other hand, steps forward, which makes the eyes of the prisoners travel over to him.

He has a confident posture, and lets none of the inner fear that he is sure to be feeling right now show. He puts the mega phone near his lips, and then begins to talk into it, "Prisoners! Stop rioting and go back to your cells." The man takes a deep breathe to calm his racing heart before continuing, "If you do not comply, we will use force to bring you back!" To further enforce the point, the soldiers raise their guns and point them at the prisoners.

Saitama is even angrier now, he doesn't want it all to end here. Just when he thinks that they are going to give up and go back to their cells, a voice from the main group calls out to the guards.

"Hey, get out of my way! I don't have time for you! I have to save ace!" The voice sounds very urgent, which makes Saitama become very interested in who the person is. 'And this 'Ace'...Could he be talking about Fire Fist Ace, that high bounty 2nd division commander of Whitebeard's fleet?! That Ace?!" Saitama is now even more interested, and so he pushes a few people out of the way so he can have a look.

Who he sees surprises him, there, in all his glory, stood Straw Hat Luffy, the child-almost-man that is considered to be one of the almost the best rookie of the eleven supernovas. Satisfied with the information he now has, Saitama walks back to the place he was before. He then tunes out everything and starts thinking about all the things that he can do once he gets out, most of them involving him coming back later and killing all of the prison guards...

He completely tunes out what happens around him, so he doesn't notice Straw Hat Luffy and the others in the main group running up and beating up all of the gunmen easily.

He does notice, however, when people start to move again, and he inwardly curses and starts to run again too, and eventually makes it back to the place in the crowd that he was at before. Saitama sighs and spaces out again, plans forming in his mind.

One thing was for sure, he'd have a lot of work to do once he got out.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, if your reading this fanfic, then you should already have read the Impel Down arc, so you know what happens next, although this is going to be a slight to possibly big AU. They all run up the stairs, get to the top level, and then, the fight with the Warden happens. I didn't want to bore you with that stuff, and I want to focus on Saitama anyways. Let's start this back up a little after Bon Clay's great sacrifice to open the gates of justice for the rest of the prisoners...**

* * *

A small group of people, including Straw Hat Luffy, were still mourning for the loss of Bon Clay. Saitama snorts, the man turned out to be useful as he is the the person who finished their escape by sacrificing them self. There is nothing sentimental about it, his use came to an end and that's just that. But of course, Saitama couldn't voice his opinion or he'd risk getting into a fight with straw hat. Which would make him stand out.

Even though Saitama now has all of his powers back, he doesn't know if he is powerful enough to take on all of the warriors on the shop at once, since they are all pretty high leveled. So he decides to wait for the perfect opportunity to bail, which comes very quickly.

The first thing that happens is the marines call, and straw hat answers the call. The marines tell them that they know that they are on a ship that was stolen by them, and then announce that they know buggy's ties to Red Hair Shanks and the king of pirates, Gol D. Roger. This sends most of the inmates into shock, and Buggy into fear, since he hadn't told anyone about that.

After the people finish swooning over Buggy, Luffy announce his plan to go to the Marine HQ where the battle to save Ace will take place. The man with a big head next to him agrees with this wholeheartedly, although many other people, probably about 70% of the total prisoners disagree with him and want to go somewhere different. Many of them don't want to go into a war and just want to live a peaceful life.

Their entourage is further encouraged by Buggy, who ow has complete control over all of the prisoners who don't want to go to the battle of Marineford. Thus all of them draw their weapons and point them menacingly at the people who still plan on going to the war.

Saitama, since he doesn't want to stand out, draws the sword that he pulled off of the body of one of the marines that was killed earlier for unknown reasons, and points his sword at the Shibukai, Crocodile.

Buggy, looking like he has an idea, quickly defuses the situation with sweet words and promises of Gold and treasure if the prisoners made it out of the war of the best alive. They take to this, hook, line and sinker. They all lower their weapons (Saitama included) Making the weird big headed cross dresser guy sigh in relief at not having to fight them.

Everyone soon goes back to what they were doing before, although Saitama leans on a wall and clenches his fists angrily. 'I can't go to this dumb war, I'm sure that I'll stand out there! I have to get off of this dumb ship, and quickly!' Saitama thinks. He then turns and scans the Ocean in a attempt to find land. When he finds land, he smirks. The island was a bit far away, but that is no problem.

Quickly running to the very back of the ship, Saitama looks around to make sure that nobody is looking. He then jumps into the water, and, like an experienced diver, him breaking through the water makes no splash, and almost no sound at all.

Saitama then starts to swim towards the island, setting a moderately fast pace for swimming underwater. He's upon the island in no more than 10 minutes later- And by this time, the ship that he used to be on is long gone. Saitama smiles, and then smiles widely at the blue screen that pop up, he hadn't seen one in a while.

 **Life Detected, Average LvL - 10**

After being in Impel Down for a long time, Saitama gained the passive skill to sense where people are and the average level of them. He could have more information if her wanted, but you wouldn't believe how much of a bother it is to have 5 blue screens pop up in your face every second.

Raising an eyebrow at the considerably high level for civilians, Saitama sets out towards the village, intent on making it into his base. An evil smirk comes onto his face as he thinks of all the ways he could...Discipline 'his' villagers.

*Cough*-Torture-*Cough

* * *

The villagers of Takigakure are just having a normal day, well, at least to them the day is normal. Every day, these people go through training regimes that would break any other normal people.

They do this because of the wild animals on the island, which are very touch and require several fully grown men from their village to kill. But the upside to that downside is the exotic taste of the animals, they taste quite delicious when roasted.

All people of this village work, even kids at the young age of six, so that they can get a feeling of responsibility at a young age. This works out well, and thus leads to why most of the villagers grow up to be strong and respectable.

Also, they have tails. Yep, tails. Long, slightly fuzzy tails that could be any color, ranging from blue and orange to white and grey. In fact, some of their eyes are mismatched colors. This is for a reason that none of them know. The only was to find the answer to their origins is doing...'it', after all.

Some villagers shiver as they think about 'it'. They didn't want to remember 'it', ever again. But alas, it seems that 'it's' memory would haunt them until their death and then into their afterlives.

It is at this point which Saitama enters the village. He inspects the village, looking over the slightly more advance than modern day society technology that they have, due to the meats of the monster selling for extremely high prices. The citizens that Saitama passes give him curious looks, probably because the cloths he wears is only rags. But Saitama ignored them all.

He instead decides to head to town hall, as he is sure that he can get some information from there. It's a law that every village must have a town hall and that they must be very informative.

Saitama isn't disappointed. The town hall of the village is majestic and huge and looks more like a church than a town hall should. Immediately after entering, Saitama walks up to the lady behind the desk directly in front of the door and asks for an information booklet.

She doesn't even look up. She simply shrugs and pulls one out from under the counter, doing this almost robotic-ally. In fact, she does it so stiffly that Saitama starts to question if she really _is_ a robot.

Shaking his head, Saitama exits town hall. He walks through the town, once more taking in all of the sights and staring in slight awe and, (although he will never admit it) childish wonder. Who wouldn't be excited at seeing a futuristic city!

Saitama is so caught up in the sights that he almost doesn't notice when the city changes into a forest. Shrugging, and not sure what to do for now, Saitama decides that it would be best if he found a place to sit down and think. Thus, the child searches around the area for a place that he could be relatively safe to rest, and maybe read some of his booklet, too.

He soon finds that space, in a cave near the city. Nonetheless, he quickly clears out the bear family that inhabits the cave, through the use of deadly force. He then seals up the cage with a temporary barrier. After this, Saitama nods his head, satisfied with the place that he currently is. He then falls asleep quite quickly, the day had taken a lot out of the child. He doesn't have limitless energy.

* * *

Somewhere in another universe far far away, a certain blonde ninja that is currently eating ramen in his favorite ramen stand with one of the rookie nine suddenly sneezes out of nowhere.

"A-Are you okay, Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Hinata! Someone must be talking about how awesome I am!"

"O-Okay."

* * *

 **A/N: Done! Jesus, I really like to be lazy for a week and then crank out a few chapters in the next few days. What is up with. Plus I need to fix my sleep schedule. I can't keep staying up until 2:30 am to do these! Anyways, you better have enjoyed that, because I gave up valuable sleeping time for it. See y'all next time, BAI! (Oh yeah, I decided to update his stats on my bio from now on. Sorry, but It's just so much less troublesome than pasting it down here. I'll have it there soon!)**

 **Btw, I just got a guest review. Guest who flamed me, I'm going to respond to your...unruly review here, since I can't PM you like I do others who give me reviews.**

 **Guest - Okay, I get it, your angry since I don't write much. But if you bothered to check my profile, the you'd see that I am young. As such, I have other things to do, like enjoy my childhood, and play Roblox. I'm not an adult who lives off of writing, but a person who more does it as a hobby. Although I do write more than people who do it when they feel like it, and I try to make my own deadlines. So you happy now? You just insulted someone whos age is below 16. Yipee. I began to write fanfiction in the first place because I was inspired by other authors, like the one who is currently writing The Rightful Sky. (Hitman Reborn) But, I do get how your feeling, because I feel that way with other authors too. I was planning on posting this much later, but because of your comment, my eyes have been opened up. I had decided that I would post this chapter earlier than I wanted, just for you, if I finished the sixth one.**

 **Still, THX for the review, I appreciate it, I like the opinion even if it's a no good flame. This is the first flame I've ever seen that has a short exclamation as to why the person hated it. I'll try to make the chapters be 4-5k from now on, too. (starting from this chapter, which is 4k on the dot.) OKAY, now I'm saying BAI for reals, so BAI!**


	6. Rip Gods (Literally)

**Hoi!**

 **It's me, brock, I'm finally back after being lazy for 4 months! Yipee.**

 **Truth be told, I took a break for a month, but then when I came back I had no idea what I was going to write for the next parts of my stories. But I'm back, and with a (I hope) decent idea.**

 **Oh yeah, I forgot the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer; I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE OR ONE PUNCH MAN CUZ LUFFY WOULD BE OP AND SAITAMA EVEN MORE OP!**

* * *

Getting up, Saitama yawns and checks his stats, as he hasn't done that in a while.

 **The Gamer**

 **Name: Saitama (No last name)**

 **LVL; 153 (500/765)**

 **Age; 6**

 **Title; None**

 **Sub-Title; None**

 **HP; 23,000 (1,150/Minute)**

 **MP; 40,000 (2,674/Minute)**

 **Stat Points; 0**

 **STR; 430**

 **VIT; 400**

 **AGIL; 382**

 **INT; 230**

 **WIS; 230**

 **LUK; 1005**

It's been two weeks since he landed on the strange island. The increase in stats is due to Saitama training every day, plus hunting as well.

Looking around, Saitama decides that he wants to venture deeper into the cave, since he has nothing else to do. He's bored. In Impel Down, if he was bored it meant crap. But here, he can actually do stuff.

And so, Saitama walks deeper into the cave that he'd come to know as home, (kind of) wanting an adventure. (And power)

Also, Upon reaching LVL 150, he got this-

 **Mysterious Chest**

 **Rank: ?**

 **Number of Items: ?**

 **Description: A Chest that was given to The Gamer as a reward for reaching LVL 150. It could have something as terrible as a dirty sock inside, to something as wonderful as a rare gem. The number of items is also unknown.**

 **Open: To open this chest, The Gamer must discover a natural dungeon of LVL 100 or higher.**

And so, Saitama continues walking, getting deeper and deeper into the cave, until he sees a light at the end of the cave. Curious, and also tired of being in the dark, Saitama runs towards the lights.

Just a few minutes later, the child is at the exit. And what he sees once he crosses over to the other side stuns him.

Beauty.

It's the only word to describe the sight. Fresh, wild grass everywhere, an occasional small tree every here and there. Heck, there's even a waterfall. There is also a sky. 'How is there a sky in a cave!' The child thinks disbelievingly.

Saitama takes a step forward, wanting to explore the nooks and crannies of the small forest, but doesn't get the chance too, as his instincts scream for him to duck, and so he does duck, which saves his life, for just a second later, a bullet goes straight through where his head once was.

 **13%**

Looking up, Saitama sees what had almost ended his life.

The first thing he sees is a huge, tan, one eyed monster that must be at least ten feet tall glaring at him. This monster also has a huge ax, which it is currently pointing at Saitama.

 **Lesser Ax Cyclops**

 **HP: 10,000/10,000**

 **MP: 1/1 (Locked)**

Behind this creature, is one that looks much like the first one, except being a few feet smaller, and it's skin color being pink instead of tan. It also holds a rifle. There are two other creatures that look like this one, although the first one seems to be reloading a magazine.

 **Lesser Rifle Cyclops**

 **HP: 2,000**

 **MP: 50/50**

One of the Rifler's shoots at Saitama, who simply side steps it. A feral grin finds it's way to the child's face, and so he decides to try out one of the power that he couldn't try out in Impel Down.

Breathing in deeply, Saitama focuses on the three riflers.

He shouts out, **"Mob's Natural Talent!"** 'Note to self; See if renaming is possible.' He notes inwardly, before his attention goes back towards the battle. Just like what he'd hoped, he could now feel the energy that espers have inside of them.

Since he was focusing on the riflers when he used the power, they are immediately surrounded by a light blue aura. Grinning like a shark, Saitama brings his hands up above his head. This makes the enemies shoot up into the sky. A few seconds later, Saitama motions downwards, being sure to aim towards the only remaining enemy on the ground.

And his aim is true, as seconds later, the enemies come falling down and crash into the Ax Cyclops.

 **You dealt 2,600 damage!**

 **ENEMY HAS BEEN KILLED! x 3**

 **Lesser Rifle Cyclops/100 x 3 = 300 exp**

 **You LVL up!**

 **CRITICAL!**

 **You dealt 7,800 damage!**

 **Lesser Ax Cyclops HP; 2,800/10,000**

The cyclops didn't know what hit them. All of the long ranged ones fell instantly, while the Ax one surprisingly didn't die.

Saitama growls. 'Tough one are ya? Then you'll be the test subject for the other power!' He thinks. His smirk from earlier comes back full blown. Crouching down low, the child glares at the non-moving cyclops. It seemed to be too dumb to notice Saitama.

 **"Saitama's Destiny."** Saitama whispers, before he suddenly feels a huge boost in power. Smirking even more then before, Saitama vanishes, before re-appearing right in front of the cyclops, which hadn't been able to comprehend the speed at which Saitama was moving.

Before it could even blink, Saitama lashes out with a kick to the shin.

 **CRITICAL!**

 **You have dealt 1,000 damage!**

The child follows up by upper cutting it on it's chin, and then spins around and kicks it into a nearby tree. Upon reaching the tree, the body of the cyclops disappears, having died long before it reached the actual tree.

 **You have dealt 2,000 damage!**

 **ENEMY HAS BEEN KILLED! x 1**

 **Lesser Ax Cyclops/250xp**

 **Mob's Natural Talent has Leveled up x 2!**

 **Saitama's Destiny has Leveled up x 2!**

Saitama looks at the messages with a smile on his face, nodding in agreement with the improvisations. Turning away from the screen, Saitama notices that theres a clearing nearby, the only place in sight that is completely devoid of all trees.

He walks over to this clearing cautiously, just in case he is ambushed.

Thankfully, that isn't the case, but he nearly jumps out of his skin when a blue window appears in front of him. He is just that tense. Sighing, he checks the window. His face breaks into an ear splitting grin seconds later.

 **You have found a Natural Lesser Cyclops Dungeon!**

 **Natural Lesser Cyclops Dungeon**

 **Enemies Encountered;**

 **Lesser Ax Cyclops - 1**

 **Lesser Rifle Cyclops - 3**

 **The Mysterious Chest has been unlocked due to it's requirements being met!**

He immediately reaches into his inventory and pulls out the chest, which looks slightly open now, unlike the tight lipped way it was a few minutes ago. Saitama sets it on a nearby tree stump, before kneeling before it to get down to it's height.

He curls his fingers around the edge of the top of the chest, and then slowly but surely pulls the chest open. A bright blue light flashes in front of his eyes for a second before it disappears. Looking into the chest, Saitama is more than a little disappointed to see that there is nothing inside of it. He's about to destroy the chest in anger when the blue screens start comin'.

 **You have received World Fruit x 1, Lesser World Fruit x 1,000, Crystal of Immortality x 1,000, God Fruit x 1, Lesser God Fruit x 1,000, and God Egg x 1,000!**

Saitama looks curiously at what the screen says, but shrugs and brings up the info of his newly received stuff.

 **World Fruit**

 **Rank; There's only one per world.**

 **Number of Items; 1**

 **Description; This fruit holds all the knowledge of the world, in the past, future, and present. All abilities and skills of the world are given upon consuming this pear. Only The Most Powerful God may eat this, as any others who eat this will die, because they will suffer the second strongest God's wrath.**

 **Lesser World Fruit**

 **Rank; They are not easily grow-able.**

 **Number of Items; 1,000**

 **Description; This fruit, like the World Fruit, holds all the knowledge of the world that it currently resides in. The only difference is that the abilities are much much weaker, despite them being at MAX. Only someone who is given permission by the Most Powerful God may eat this Apple, as if anyone else eats it, they will feel the wrath of the second most powerful God.**

 **Crystal of Immortality**

 **Rank; Only the Most Powerful God can make them**

 **Number of Items; 1,000**

 **Description; If you crush this crystal in your hand, with the permission of the Most Powerful God, you will gain immortality. You will stop ageing instantly, forever, and you will be non-kill able. Oh, also you will not be able to be absorbed or sealed. But, you will gain 100% loyalty to the Most Powerful God and will do anything they say. The Most Powerful God may also kill, absorb, seal, or control the person who shatters this at any time they wish.**

 **God Fruit**

 **Rank; Some God created this and dropped it in the mortal realm by accident. That's one dumb God.**

 **Number of Items; 1**

 **Description; If you eat this, you will become a God. Gods have Three Ranking Systems. Minor, Major, and Seated. A Seated God is a God that is a 1-100 Most Powerful God in existence. A Major God is a 101-5,000 Most Powerful God in existence. And finally, Minor Gods are 5,001-. Any God beyond Major is minor. All Gods have a Rank. If your LUK is below 200, then you have a 50% Chance for nothing to happen, and a 50% to turn into a very weak Minor God. If your LUK is above 200 but below 400, then you have a 25% of staying normal, a 65% chance of becoming a Minor God, and a 10% chance of becoming a weak Major God. If your LUK is above 400 but below 600, then you have a 5% chance of staying normal, a 55% chance of turning into a Minor God, and a 40% chance of turning into a Major God. If your LUK is above 600 but below 800, then you have a 0% chance of staying the same, a 15% chance of becoming a Minor God, a 60% chance of becoming a Major God, and a 25% chance of becoming the Most Powerful God. If your LUK is higher than 800 but below 1,000, then you have a 0% chance of staying the same, a 0% chance of becoming a Minor God, a 50% chance of becoming a Major God, and a 50% chance of becoming the Most Powerful God. If your LUK is above 1,000, then you automatically become the Most Powerful God.**

 **PS; If you don't eat this within 10 minutes of being found, it will explode.**

 **Lesser God Fruit**

 **Rank; Created by Major Gods**

 **Number of Items; 1,000**

 **Description; Upon eating this, if your LUK is over 100, you automatically become a Minor God. The only other requirement is that you have the permission to eat it from the Most Powerful God, or your soul will be absorbed.**

 **God Egg**

 **Rank; Eggs. Of. A. God.**

 **Description; How they are created, nobody knows, but from the eggs will hatch something Godly, and usually the spawn that comes outta this thing is at least Rank 10,000. Upon Hatching, whatever is inside will be completely loyal to the Most Powerful God. If it hatches and it doesn't sense the Most Powerful God near it, it will kill anything that happened to be near it.**

Saitama is sure that the only thing that stopped him from passing out right then and there is the Gamer's Mind. His Mind was forcefully calmed down from its panicked and disbelieving state.

'All of this seems to be centered around the most powerful god.' Saitama thinks, but pauses as he remembers the God Fruit, 'Yahoo! My LUK is over 1,000! Which means that I'm gonna be the best god there is! YAY!"

You must understand that, while he has the Gamer's Mind, and has matured from being in Impel down, that Saitama is still a Six year old child. And the prospect of becoming a God is an offer that a Six year old child is wowed by.

Saitama quickly takes out the God Fruit, and, instead of chewing like most people would, he gulps it down in one fell swoop. The next thing he feels is excruciating pain, so much pain that he falls to the ground, onto his knees. And this is coming from someone that has been put through life/death pain for a chunk of their life, so you can imagine how painful it is.

To Saitama, it feels like someone is stabbing a sword in all of his vital organs, and all of the sword are coating with lethal poison, which is spreading up his arms and down to his legs and to his neck and then onto his head. He next feel like somebody gouged out his eyeballs and then made him eat them, before breaking his jaw Mafia-Style. (Forcing him to bite the sidewalk then kicking the back of his head)

Finally, after what felt like him to be an hour of struggling, but was really only 1 minute of struggling, Saitama's body goes slack, and he stops writhing around in pain. The pained expression can still be seen on the now unconscious boy, however.

The child doesn't notice the faded Number 1 on his palm that is slowly becoming more visible.

* * *

The knock on his dimensional door is what wakes him from his slumber.

 **"Come in."** He commands. Upon a mere thought, the majestic bedroom around him disappears, replaced by a beach with a hill nearby. A chair materializes underneath him, which he sits in.

'He' is currently cloaked from head to toe. No part of his body is visible except two glowing red pupils.

The person that comes through the door moments later is also a he. But this one, although human in appearance, is green and has two antenna sticking out of it's forehead. This one also wears a button-down cloak.

The other person stands, clearly nervous, in front of the first person.

 **"What have you come here for?"** The first being asks the second one.

The second one, now staring at the ground, replies, **"My name is Daikoku, Lord Ryo-Wo. You see, I was playing with this child, altering his destiny. I gave him the gamer powers, because me and a few other Majors were playing a game to see who's mortal is the strongest upon reach the age of 20. The prize was this really pretty dimension that no amount of souls could buy."** The now identified Daikoku says, taking a deep breathe to gather his thoughts before continuing his speech, **"But, the gamer spent a lot of his points on Luck. Thus bringing it to be over 1,000. I don't know how it happened, but somehow he came across a God Fruit. He ate the God Fruit, so now he's the Most Powerful God."** Daikoku finishes, still staring at the ground.

No sound is made, and for a few seconds Daikoku thinks that the Most Powerful God left.

Thus, he chances a glance upwards, and all he sees are the rage-filled eyes of Ryo-Wo, who had somehow appeared in front of him. Faster than he could ever hope to react, Ryo-Wo lifts up Daikoku by his collar. The Major God is, by now, pleading and begging for his life.

The pleas go unheard as the former Most Powerful God absorbs the other god. Seeing what the god said to be true by going through his memories, Ryo-Wo instinctively looks to the palm of his right hand. (Saitama's is on his left palm)

Much to his anger, instead of a one, he sees a two on it. Calming down slightly, the God uses the last bit of it's Most Powerful God powers to summon a nameless angel. He sends the angel to bring the new Most Powerful God to him. As soon as the angel vanishes, the God collapses onto the chair, trying to control the rage that he's feeling at the moment.

'I will be even more powerful once I absorb the foolish god who took my title!' He reasons with himself. This is enough for him to settle down. He summons a cup of Camilla tea and gulps it down quickly, trying to get rid of the growing sense of doom in his gut.

* * *

Saitama groans, feeling a little queasy.

Saitama gets up, slowly, trying to shake the dizziness out of his system by sheer willpower. That is why at first, he doesn't notice the glowing, black portal that opens up in front of him.

But, a few seconds later, he does. Curiosity getting the best of him, Saitama walks into the portal.

As soon as he is fully in the pitch black tunnel that resides in between dimensions, Saitama is hit with knowledge. Knowledge of what just happened, knowledge of how he's the Most Powerful God, knowledge of his powers.

Saitama groans and rubs his head at the mild headache that he got from the influx of info.

But, now he knows why he's in the portal and where he is going. With a broad smirk set firmly onto his face, Saitama looks at the exit of the portal with a confident air about himself.

* * *

The crowd of gods cheers as the two most powerful gods appear through black portals.

The second most powerful, Ryo-Wo, growls upon seeing his opponent. 'This battle will be easy!' Ryo-Wo thinks arrogantly, believing his victory to be assured since his opponent is a child.

 **"Child, give up now and I might spare your life."** He says, although he has no intention of sparing his life.

 **"No way, old man!"** Saitama shouts back, now knowing that he has to fight the other god to the death, **"I'm gonna steal your power!"** Glaring at the other god, Saitama decides to initiate the fight by vanishing and re-appearing behind Ryo-Wo.

Stunned at his speed, the former most powerful god is unable to dodge the kick that Saitama lashes out. He goes tumbling towards the arena floor, but never hits it as Saitama appears beneath him and gives him a right hook. The attack makes Ryo-Wo start spinning around and around before he falls onto the ground.

Groaning, Ryo-Wo gets up and shakes off his weariness, before glaring at the former gamer. The child merely smirks back, which makes the other god see red.

Ryo-Wo rushes at Saitama, intending to end the fight quickly by absorbing him. The god lashes out with a right handed straight punch against the other god, who catches the punch with laughable ease.

The second most powerful god smirks, before turning on his absorbing powers. To his shock, the powers do not work. 'Maybe he needs to be weakened.' The god reasons with himself, 'Nobody can beat my special power.'

All gods have a special power, or a SP. Naturally, Major Gods have more powerful SP. Ryo-Wo's SP is absorb, which allows him to absorb other gods. No other god is able to do this, no matter how powerful. It is one of the reasons why he was the most powerful god. But, Saitama's trait is reflect, which allows him to bounce back any attack that is sent his way. The only reason why he didn't absorb Ryo-Wo right then and there is that he wanted to see more of Ryo-Wo's abilities, and beat him when hes at his very best.

And so, Saitama takes the opportunity to punch the other god away from him. Ryo-Wo gets flung back by more than ten meters before he is finally able to flip over in mid-air to stop his descent.

Ryo-Wo growls at Saitama, **"Lucky hit, brat!"** He shouts before rocketing off at Saitama once more.

This time, he attempts a sweep with his right foot, which Saitama jumps over. Seeing him in the air, he lashes our with a left hook. Instead of blocking like Ryo-Wo expected him to, Saitama grabs the fist with both of his hands, before swinging around it with the momentum it gave. Saitama ends up double-kicking the other god in the stomach, making him cough and go flying.

Saitama appears above Ryo-Wo through the use of intense speed, and promptly smashes him into the arena floor. **"Gah!"** The god shouts out in pain. He slowly starts to get up, but the process is stopped when Saitama picks him up by his throat, and holds him up in the air.

 **"Heh."** The god smirks, **"You may have beaten me, but you cannot kill me! So you can't win!"** The god shouts at Saitama, trying to make him give up. When he sees that Saitama isn't effected in the slightest, he scowls.

"You talk to much." Saitama says in his regular voice, deciding not to use his god voice. "So shut up."

Ryo-Wo, enraged, starts to drain Saitama again, having forgotten that it didn't work the first time that he tried it. Saitama, instead of writhing in pain and agony like he expected, merely smirks, and uses reflect on the other god.

Pain fills Ryo-Wo, so much pain that his mind starts to break. **"I-Impossible!"** Is the last thing that Ryo-Wo, the former most powerful god, says before he disappears, his soul having been destroyed. His power, on the other hand, forms into a ruby.

The crowd is silent for a moment, before they burst into cheers. Saitama ignores the crowd, favoring going back to his own dimension to rest. He opens a portal, ready to leave, when a girl that seems to be the same age as him flies down to him from the crowd.

The girl looks to be just a little bit shorter than him, and has royal blue hair tied in two pigtails with red bands. Her eyes are a cute green color, and her attire consists of a dark blue shirt and dark purple shorts with a flame design on them. She isn't wearing any shoes, but is wearing a pair of white finger less gloves.

"I don't care that your the most powerful god or anything." The girl starts, looking into Saitama's deep black eyes, "Cuz your the only other god that is my age. Wanna be friends?!" She asks, a carefree smile on her face.

Saitama, still being a child, doesn't think for even a second that she's deceiving him and nods with a goofy smile on his face. "Sure, I've never had a friend before anyways!" He gets a little sad as he remembers he spent most of his life in prison.

By now the crowd of gods are listening in intently on their conversation, which the girl notices. She runs up to him and grabs his right hand, before pulling him into the portal that he'd opened moments ago.

A few moments later, and the duo of children are in the now deceased Ryo-Wo's domain, which looks the same as it looked when the god left it.

The girl smiles sadly at the sullen looking boy. "Cheer up, that's the past! And we can always change the past!" (Literally) She says, trying to cheer her new friend up. Saitama smiles at her, making her smile too.

"Oh, I forgot to ask what your name is! My name is Saitama by the way." Saitama says, now in a much better mood. He gives the girl his signature goofy smile, just as happy to finally have a friend as she is.

The girl grins and responds, "My name is Marine! Call me Mari!"

* * *

 **Welp, thats it there. This chapter is just a wee bit longer than the last one, but ya know what they say, baby steps! It's over 4k so I'm good.**

 **Plz forgive me, I repeat PLZ FORGIVE THEE FOR BEING SUCH A LAZY SLOB AND BEING MORE INTERESTED IN READING FANFICTION THEN ACTUALLY WRITING IT. I WILL TRY TO NOT HAVE THAT HAPPEN AGAIN.**

 **I'm gonna attempt to post one chapter per week, although its prob not gonna work out like dat. Oh well.**

 **See ya later, this is Brock the awesome dude saying BAIIIIII! (PS; R &R)**


	7. Rip Games

**HEY, WASSAP, HERE'S BROCK WITH ANOTHER CHAPPY!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

8 Years Later-

"Hey, Mari!" Saitama yells out, looking for his best friend. Currently, he's in the same realm that he'd been given eight years ago by becoming the most powerful god. Except, there are a few changes.

The landscape, while still beautiful, has way more trees, and a couple more waterfalls, too. A house sits atop the only hill in the realm, one that's big enough for only a few people to live in. Next to the house, is another, much bigger building, which has no sign on it.

In the eight years, Saitama also changed. Now at 14 years old, he stands at an astounding 5'10. Currently he's wearing a jet black hoodie and a jet black pair of shorts. His hair had turned into a bright shade of royal blue, along with his eyes also turning that color. He still wears no socks or shoes, but does wear a brown belt that is actually a monkey tail. To top all of this off, he also wears a pair of gloves, which are royal blue in color.

A girl suddenly appears behind Saitama, although, since Saitama senses her, he doesn't do anything when she puts both of her hands over his eyes. "Guess who it is!" She calls out cheerily.

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe a troll?" He fake-guesses. She giggles at this, a beautiful sound in his ears, before she releases him and then appears in front of him. This time, however, even though he sensed her there, he didn't expect her to be only a few inches away from his face.

Thus, Saitama jumps backwards in shock.

Marine changed a lot in the years too. Now also 14, and just a few days older than Saitama, (Saitama's birthday is October 10, while hers is October 7) she is now a tall height of 5'8, just a few inches shorter than her best friend. Her hair grew to her upper back, and is now a bright blue color. Her eyes reflect this color, along with her finger less gloves. For her attire, she wears a black hoodie, and black shorts. She wears no shoes. So, all in all, she only looks a bit different than Saitama, other than the difference in gender and height.

"Whoa, Mari! You surprised me!" He says indignantly, trying to regain his composure with little success. Mari, being as oblivious as she is, doesn't notice the light pink dusting his cheeks. Saitama himself also doesn't notice it. They are both dense.

She laughs and replies, "Yeah, I know, your face was all funny too!" She imitates his shocked visage. He huffs and turns away, causing her to smile. "Anyways." She starts, which gains Saitama's attention once more, "I'm bored, what should we do now?"

Indeed, the two had done much in the eight years that they'd been gods. The first and foremost thing was absorbing all of the other gods. For their power, and also for entertainment. Even though some gods, like Martial Arts gods, had more skill than them, they ended up being overcome by their speed and their power. And so, the two are now the last true gods left.

It only took three years for them to absorb all of the many gods. Thus, for the next three years, they trained in the powers that they'd stolen (Saitama always gives half the power he absorbs to Mari) until they were better than the original in their respective skill. Saitama also gave Mari the powers of her predecessor.

Now, Saitama and Mari have to suppress their power so much that it's almost suppressing it to zero percent. But they, somehow, managed to suppress their power so they'd only be strong enough to destroy planets with a half powered punch, and only fast enough to travel several times the speed of light. By now, Saitama isn't too much stronger than her. Her 100% power equals his 70% power.

For the final two years, since they had all the dimensions of the gods that they'd absorbed, they decided to put something in them. And so, using their god powers, they made their own types of soldiers.

For Marine, she made half human half wolf soldiers. They basically looked like humans, but with wolf features, such as feet and legs covered in black fur, arms covered in black fur, two pointy black furred ears, and, best of all, (for her) a cute black furred wolf tail. She named them Tenshi. (Angels, Lol)

Some of them have more than one tail, and that's where her ranking system kicks in. A Tenshi with one tail is the lowest ranked Tenshi, and there are about one billion of them. Although they are weak to a god, to a human they'd be mythological creatures. On the other hand, there are only about 400 million Tenshi with two tails. These Tenshi are more common, and they are a good deal stronger than the one tailed ones. Then there are three tailed Tenshi, of which number at only about 150 million. These Tenshi are the common Tenshi, and are more powerful than their two and one tailed brethren. Some Tenshi have FOUR tails, and that is quite uncommon, for their are only 50 million of those. They are greatly more powerful than the Tenshi below them, however. Only 15 million Tenshi have five tails, and that is considered to be quite rare.

There are even Tenshi with six tails, although there are only around two million of them. They are more powerful than all of the Tenshi before them combined, which is why they are so rare. Even rare, almost legendary are Tenshi with seven tails. There are only 100 thousand of them. They are also powerful, and even one of them could do so much damage that's its not imaginable. There are Tenshi with eight tails as well. These are plain legendary, and there are only eight thousand of them. Most of the army hasn't even seen them, just heard of all the damage that the legendary Tenshi is said to be able to do. After the eight tailed ones, comes the nine tailed Tenshi. There are, but two thousand of these. None of the lower ranked Tenshi know anything about these beasts.

After the nine tailed Tenshi, comes the ten tailed ones. There are only 500 of them. Almost no Tenshi, lower or higher ranked, have ever heard of these beasts. The ones that have, shake in their mere presence. Then, there are the 11 tailed Tenshi, which there are only 100 of. Don't even ask about how powerful they are, because a single one of them might be able to force Mari to use 0.01% of her power. Then, there is the 12 tailed Tenshi. Yes, _the_ 12 tailed Tenshi. There is only one Tenshi that is like this, and it is the leader of all Tenshi. It can force Mari to use almost 1% of her powers, truly an astounding feat.

Oh, yeah, and there is also the unique Tenshi. Unique Tenshi are simply Tenshi that have a color of fur other than 100% black. It can mixed, or completely different, but as long as it's fur isn't completely black, it's a Unique Tenshi. It's also unique because these Tenshi are usually about two times as strong as Tenshi with their amount of tails are. And so, that's Marine's unit.

But, as opposed to Marine, Saitama has had the ideas for soldiers in his head for a long time, and so he didn't make just one type of soldier, he made many, so many that he had to split them into divisions to everything wouldn't get confusing.

The divisions are as follows;

 **The** **Half** **Fox Division (Kitsune), the Half Hollow Division (Arrancar), and the Half Monkey Division! (Saiyan)**

The Kitsune look just as they sound, with light red fox ears and light red fox tails. They also have red fur covering their entire body, and their faces are the only thing that's actually human-looking. The Kitsune have three ranks. Small Kit (S-K), Big Kit (B-K), and finally, Adult Kitsune (A-K). The S'K are the weakest, and, by the Kitsune, are considered to be small children, no matter the age. The B-K are more powerful than small kids, but are still considered to be kids by their kind. And finally, the A-K, are Kitsune who are finally considered to be adults. You have to be a power house to get this rank, as there are only about one thousand Kitsune who have reached it.

The Arrancar, however, have an entirely different ranking system. They only have two ranks. One, which is the rank Numeros. The Numeros, or N-S, make up almost 100% of the total Arrancars. Thus, it's clear that the other rank, Espada, only has 11 Arrancars in it. The E-S (Espada) can easily destroy a universe in their base forms if they ever so wanted to.

The Half Monkey Division also has a different ranking system than the others. It has three ranks, Low Class, Mid Class, and High Class. There are only around 6000 High Class Saiyans, and they can, of course, level galaxies. Since Saitama kind of favored this Division since they have monkey tails like him, he decided to give the one thousand god eggs that he never used to them at random. Thus, it gave birth to the highest rank Saiyan unit, and the strongest unit of them all. (Except for the 12 tailed beast) Saitama named it, the Special Saiyan unit, or the S-S. You can tell that they are a part of the S-S if they have different colored tails, or mix-matched eye colors.

Because they were bored, they'd also made a companion for either of them. For Saitama, he made a black wolf with dragon-like wings, and unique red eyes. The wolf is usually almost as big as a large mansion, but does have the ability to shrink down to the size of a Jolly Rancher. When the wolf does this, he prefers to sit in Saitama's hair. You wouldn't even notice that he's there, he blends in so well.

As for Marine's companion, it is also a black colored wolf, although it's fur is a bit shorter. In it's true form, it's about a foot shorter than the other wolf, which isn't that much considering it's mansion-sized. This wolf also has unique colored eyes, although this wolf's are yellow, not red. She also has the ability to shrink, although she can shrink a centimeter or so smaller than Saitama's wolf. She also has a pair of, slightly smaller, dragon wings on her back.

Saitama named his wolf Convel, which, in Celtic, means Warrior Wolf. Marine, who wanted to name her wolf something similar to Saitama's wolf, finally settled for naming her wolf Kiyiya, which means Howling Wolf in Yakima.

Convel and Kiyiya immediately hit off, and they soon became the best of friends, just like their masters. Oh, and was it mentioned that they each have around 20% of their respective master's full power? Well they do, so they wear a collar of suppression, which suppresses their powers to 20% of the power that their master's suppressed power is. It's still enough to level a landscape, however.

And now, two years after the events of making soldiers, we find our two young, naive protagonists staring at each other in a thinking pose, trying to find something fun to do. The wolves, which can of course talk, simply stare at them. Currently they are in their smallest form, and are residing in their respective master's hair.

"Oh, I got an idea!" Marine suddenly shouts, which startles Saitama enough to break his line of intense concentration.

Saitama asks Marine, "What's your idea, Mari?"

Mari replies, "Ok, so you know how in mortal forms of entertainment the good guy always win?!" She asks, and continues once shes gets a nod from her fellow god, "Well, I've been thinking, wouldn't it be fun if the villains won?"

Saitama's brain shuts down at this thought. He gasps. 'I never thought of anything like that!' He exclaims excitedly in his head. But then he sees a problem with that plan. "But, even with our sealed powers, it'd be easy to destroy a planet!"

Marine smirks and replies, "I thought about that. That's why we'll have to take over the planet! And I even made a list of goals!" Not even a second later, a piece of paper materializes in front of Saitama. Saitama plucks the paper out of the air and reads it;

 **Goals to Planet-Takeover**

 **1; Kill One million people with your bare hands**

 **2; Implement future technology on the world**

 **3; Become infamous by killing important figures**

 **4; Befriend four people then stab them in the back (Literally)**

 **5; Bring at least 100 thousand regular human's power level up to at least 25 thousand**

 **6; Destroy the current government**

 **7; Implement personal government**

 **8; Destroy all rebels**

 **9; ?**

 **10; [BONUS] Learn something new**

Saitama smirks at the list, liking what he sees. But he frowns once he read the question mark for goal number nine. "Hey, Mari?" He says, before showing her the paper. "What's goal nine?" He asks.

She looks at the paper, and once she sees goal nine, she scratches her head sheepishly and responds, "Even I don't know, I set it to be something random after all Tama." In the eight years, Mari decided to start calling Saitama Tama, which he doesn't mind at all since she allows him to call her Mari instead of Marine.

Saitama shrugs his shoulders and then opens his mouth. blue-black flames immediately spill out of his mouth, consuming the piece of paper in his hands and wiping it from existence.

He then turns to Marine and smiles. She smiles back and nods. Marine opens a portal behind herself. She then runs over to Saitama and, much like the first time that they met, grabs him by his right arm's wrist and runs through the portal while towing him with her.

* * *

(Btw, this is after the two year time skip. I'm just gonna use the excuse that in the god's realm, time works different. I'm going to also say that the said gods can control said time. So it's a changeable hyperbolic time chamber! Hint, Hint.)

[After the Straw Hats Escape the Marines at Sabody]

Sentomaru sighs in annoyance. Today was not a good day for him. First, he'd been suddenly and abruptly called by the World Government, them saying straw hat Luffy was back on Sabody. Next, he has to deal with a straw-hat wanna-be. Then, three Pacifista are destroyed. And finally, worst of all, straw hat and his crew escaped.

'At least I've captured all of these pirates. There must be at least 10,000 of 'em. (Ik, not true, but this is _my_ story.) The HQ will be pleased.' Sentomaru thinks as he stares at the broken remains of the Pacifista.

The marines gathered around the Pacifista remains to pick them up don't look too happy either. They're carrying parts of a cyborg after all; And cyborgs typically weight a lot.

Sentomaru, taking one last look at the struggling marines, whips out a den den mushi, ready to report that all of the action has pretty much died down, when suddenly a huge boom and a scream causes him to put it away.

Turning to his right, where he heard the scream, Sentomaru sees the peculiar, and slightly terrifying sight of two kids that looked like they were barely teenagers, grinning malevolently with their fists caked in blood.

The reason that their fists were consumed by blood is quite obvious as only a fool wouldn't see the dozens of dead marines and pirates alike lying on the ground near the crater that they were in.

"What are you waiting for, ATTACK!" Sentomaru shouts after seeing the marines just standing there doing nothing. Snapping out of their stupor, the marines immediately charge at their enemies.

Sentomaru discreetly takes out his den den mushi once more and clicks it on. A few rings later, and a voice picks up on the other side.

 _"Officer Sentomaru?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"What is your report?"_

 _"Right now two teenagers- male and female- -of unknown power- are attacking us. Even as I speak they are wiping out all of the 100,000 marines that you sent here to help us capture the pirates._ (Lies, Ik, but in my story every force is going to be bigger) _They're already through most of them."_

 _"Description of their appearance?"_

 _"The male is the tallest, at an estimate height of 5'10, while the female is around 5'8. They both have, monkey tails which are wrapped around their waists in such a way that they look like belts if you don't look close. Their abilities range mostly ar-UGH!"_

 _"Officer Sentomaru? Officer Sentomaru? Darn it cut off!"_

The reason why the den den mushi stopped responding would be because it was killed with a ki blast, that went right through it's head and through Sentomaru's head as well. Sentomaru couldn't even cry out in pain as he fell to the ground, dead. (A/N; As you can tell, I don't like Sentomaru. At all.)

Normally a scene like this would be a cause of panic, but nobody except for the two teens were in a several mile radius of it, unless you count the dead bodies, which wouldn't be discovered for a few more hours.

The two chuckle together and power up a little before blasting off into the sky, with their differently black and purple aura's.

The carnage had just begun.

.

.

.

.

..

...

(A/N; You thought I was going to end it here, didn't you? Nope, I'm only at 3k here, not 4k-5k.)

In the next month, the world government is having many problems, all originating from one source, the two teens that had suddenly showed up to kill every single person living on Sabody. (A/N; Except Shakky and Rayleigh, because they already left the island)

They desperately tried to track down these teens to avenge their fallen comrades, but it was like they didn't even exist, which some marine started to believe until they struck again not a week later.

This time, they attacked one of the islands in the grand line that had been one of the more well of ones, mainly because of it's seafood market, which was huge and had a vast majority of seafood.

Even though a large marine base was stationed there, it didn't slow them down in the slightest as they tore through any marine or citizen who they saw. This event is now commonly referred to as The Bloody Massacre. (A/N; Yes, yes I did just do that.)

It was this event that gave them their nickname; _Tindesu_ (Teen Death) A truly fitting name, as they seemingly brought death everywhere they went. This is a fact that is proven as they started to attack settlements, small and large, at least every other day.

The world government is 100% baffled, as they have no idea what their next moves might be, as their attacks are completely random and not planned at all.

Another problem for the world government, is that at night, on a few nights, marine officers would report that a town was being attacked by a giant ape before the line being cut off abruptly.

Some of the higher ups laughed at that, thinking it to be impossible. But the few higher ups that decided to think about it, were suspicious of the ape's connection to the Tindesu, after all, they're both seemingly part monkey!

In the end though, they drop the topic.

And that brings us to where we are right now, with our protagonists standing with their arms crossed, and their tails out and about confidently, right in front of a pretty plain, forgettable looking businessman.

Said man is currently trembling in fear. He'd just been doing his normal day's work as the boss, when the two child killers suddenly walked into his office around five minutes ago. He didn't even try to scream or click the alarm button under his desk, as he'd heard tails about them being faster than light, and he sure didn't want to know whether that was true of not.

The boy smirks, before saying, "Head of Zirtech Co., the most famous and most technologically advanced company ever. We have a deal for you."

Now looking interested more than fearful, the Head of Zirtech nods his head. The boy continues, "To make it short- We've got some advance blueprints of stuff that we want you to make and sell to all of the seas. We made all the materials you will need to produce as many as you can, and put them on the island marked on this map here." He holds up a map and a LOT of blue prints, which he proceeds to throw at the man.

"You've got 2 weeks to get this stuff going. If you don't by then we'll kill you. Also, don't tell anyone we were here." And with that, the boy and girl vanish completely, as if they were never there in the first place.

The head of Zirtech relaxes for a second as he feels the oppressing pressure of the two children disappear, but tenses once more as he remembers the orders (not a conversation) that they had given him. He didn't want to die yet, he was only 34!

He quickly hops off of his comfy black spinning chair, running to the place his most trusted workers are at...

* * *

[God Realm]

"Hah, that was too easy!" Saitama says, laughing a bit. Marine laughs a bit at that too, in seeing the truthfulness in it.

"It was way too easy to kill 1 million people and trick that guy into incorporating technology for us." She agrees with her best friend. "The next challenge on the list is to kill important figures, but which ones should we kill?" She asks questioningly.

Saitama adopts a thinking pose for a few minutes, before an idea finally comes to his head, "Since we'll have to do it eventually, why don't we kill important people in the world government? We have to take over the world, remember?"

Apparently she didn't remember, if the owlish look on her face was anything to go by. "Okay, but who in the world government?" She says, changing the subject.

"Eh... Ok so how about that retired fleet admiral, and the new fleet admiral? They sound like nice targets to practice punching on." He responds, nodding his head in a wise (he thinks) way.

Marine sweat drops but nods her head too.

Saitama is about to open a portal when an 'arf' suddenly draws his attention, for not a second later he's tackled by a black blur. Another blur tackles Marine as well, making all four of them fall to the ground.

When he tries to get up, Saitama is suddenly licked on the side of his face. He grins, before picking up the small wolf that's on top of him and putting it on top of his head. The beast eagerly curls up on his head, after shrinking down to his smallest size.

Marine's wolf has also done the same. "Sorry for leaving you guys here." Marines apologizes to them. Saitama, however, just holds his head up high and doesn't apologize, which makes Marine smack him. "Baka, your ego is way too big." She says.

The wolfs bark in laughter at the adorable interaction between the two kids, before deciding that the action wasn't coming anytime soon, and falling asleep on their respective owner's head.

Rolling their eyes at the personalities of their pets, the two children look at each other before shrugging.

The boy opens up a portal, which both omniscient beings don't hesitate to jump through.

The portal closes behind them.

* * *

 **A/N; I've decided that A/N's at the end of EVERY chapter are not necessary, but I needed one here so I'm going to use one here. The reason is simply to say that this chapter is exactly 4,140 words long, (Without my A/N's) which is within my 4k-5k limit. YIPEE! Also, sorry for not posting ANYTHING for so long, but I'm young, and I was losing inspiration. Worry not though, for I have plans. They might not be fulfilled for a few months, but they will happen eventually.**

 **BROCK (Me!) OUT!**


End file.
